The Origins of a Smuggler
by CooLibrarian
Summary: The tale of two slaves who would do anything to save their infant son from the same fate.
1. Jaina's Light

**All rights belong to George Lucas, I am not him**

 **Betas: sithhannahace, cyberhawk777, Spacetimeskywalker**

"The first time's the hardest," Hestia explained to her friend Jaina as they sat beside each other, facing outward with their enlarged bellies. "Just don't take the blindfolds off."

"Why would they blindfold you?" Jaina asked, turning back to bite at her fish that she was eating.

"So you don't see the product," Hestia answered with a shrug. Jaina nodded. In the past months she has seen diagrams and been given instructions. She couldn't read, so Mistress Hulda had to explain everything to her. The Mistress has never been pregnant, but had assisted several breeders in the process. Actually hearing about it from someone who has gone through it was more helpful.

"The first time is the most painful," Hestia started.

"The Mistress said it was only a slight discomfort," Jaina interrupted.

Hestia let out a trifling laugh. "You will be surprised by her warning that I insure. Let's just say the _discomfort_ is a bit more _slight_ the second time around."

"How bad does it hurt?" Jaina asked nervously as she ran her fingers down her abdomen, feeling it kick. It was like a small phantom; she couldn't see it but the constant kicks and punches always reminded her something was inside her and wanted to let her to know it was there. Hilda warned her not to talk to it, but Jania often couldn't help herself.

"I don't want to scare you, but it isn't sudden. The process is very long and excruciating." Hestia answered. "But if you ask, they'll give you drugs."

"I hear people talking," Hulda said coming through the meal room and walking past the tables. She was a human woman with gray hair, cold gray eyes and often wore brown clothes. She was in charge of the breeders and ruled them with an iron hand. Despite her strict rules and ultimate authority she was a gem compared to previous overseers.

"Which one is this?" Jaina whispered, as the product kicked once again; it was a busy little thing that would make a great worker. It simply wouldn't stop moving. It certainly enjoyed dancing.

"Fifth, I think," Hestia shrugged. "I heard the last one went for a hefty price. Afterwards, you will return to your husband and continue the monthly check-ups at your village as well as food rations. They will give you a year then expect another. My advice is to get pregnant again fast or they'll beat you. I know this is your first, so don't get attached to it, plug your ears when it's born and don't ask questions. We're slaves, Jaina. Nothing belongs to us. "

"Silence," Lady Hulda shouted. The women and girls nodded and continued eating, some being better at whispering than others. Jaina was absolutely quiet when Lady Hulda strolled passed them. She finished her last bit before Hulda inspected her tray, ensuring every last bit of spicy fish was eaten. This rule was no problem for Jaina; the food in the breeder operations was painfully delicious. As it came closer to her time, they gave her more and more spicy foods.

As soon as Jaina finished eating dinner, she went with the group to the recreation room where they were allowed to work on crafts or mend their husbands' laundry. Jaina already did the later earlier that day, so she worked on her knitting, knowing it was getting colder each day. Jaina enjoyed the smooth wool against her fingers as she tied it to a needle, knitting relaxed her.

The breeders were allowed to talk during this time, but Mistress Hulda had the guards posted to monitor the conversations. Jaina thought of her assigned husband, Jonash Solo, wondering if he was cold during these late fall nights. She wanted to make him a hat or something to wear in the mines, logging the woods or whatever labor these masters assigned him. Unlike others, Jaina was lucky to be assigned someone not only handsome but close to her age as well.

"Time to get ready for bed," Lady Hulda announced a few hours later. Jaina obediently lined up with the other breeders and followed Lady Hulda to the showers.

Jaina walked down to the halls of the dimly lit part of the caves with steam floating from a sauna. Even being allowed to wash herself everyday was something Jaina didn't take for granted. Jaina stepped in under the hot water. She was unable to see her ankles but it felt like they were going to fall off. She put body soap over her puffed-up abdomen, seeing rippling stretch marks across her skin and even a few foot prints. Despite all the sickness, the strange cravings, and the mixture of emotions she was amazed by her small body's ability to create life.

After her shower, a droid came through to hand the women fresh night gowns as another one came with toothbrushes and toothpaste. To be able to clean her teeth everyday was also a comfort she was not used too.

"Remember, any gum disease or tooth decay can cause damage to your product," Hulda reminded them, going through the line of sinks. "You must make sure your teeth are clean."

Jaina nodded as Hulda brushed past. Jaina's gums were once her rotten until she had her teeth pulled. Jaina put her toothbrush back and went up to Lady Hulda.

"Carrier of product 307 has completed nightly task," Jaina said.

"A droid is here to escort you to your dwellings," Lady Hulda said in her monotone voice.

"Yes, Mistress," Jaina said as two enormous droid's came to her side and took her to her room.

Jania went to bed, not being too tired, for she wasn't use to this light work. To some free person, this would have been a terrible place but to Jaina, having food, clothes, and warmth seemed like indulgences given only when pregnant.

Jania was a breeder, her task was to provide them with a nice, fat limb child to be one day sold as a future slave. This was her job, and like all jobs she tried her best to please her masters. It was however an unending burden, being constantly sick or hungry, walking around with a bolder tied to her. Lately she has also taken noticed that the the product was carrying low in the last few days.

The masters placed Mistress Hulda in charged and she saw too it all the needs were met during this hard time. Jaina knew well enough to never be on the bedside of her superiors, for that was beaten and wiped early.

Jaina laid there for a moment, as once again the child began to kick. Finally, she turned to lay on her side, trying her best to be comfortable despite the increasing ace in her back. There was an ache in her back as well as the extra weight strapped her like a huge bolder tied to her stomach. She gently glided the fingers down her abdomen, it was times like this Jaina caught herself talking to the child or at least sending it her thoughts.

When Jania was finally comfortable, the little life inside her decided to jump and dance in its home. 'You must be having a good time in there' Jaina amused it. 'Best be to figured it enjoy the freedom while it lasts.'

Jaina was born a slave and never knew freedom. To think there was a way out of this awful fate would be foolish. She was a slave like her mother before her. Jaina was born in the cheap brothels of Mos Espa on Tatooine. She was named after the ship 'Jaina's Light' that came to the brothel the night she was conceived. From stories, Jaina heard her mother had a whimsical humor, sometimes Jaina would remember her voice to fall asleep.

Jaina didn't remember much about her early years. She and the rest of the children use to stay in the cool dark basements during the night while their mothers were put to work. During the day, Jaina and the others would savage the wicked hot streets for money.

Jaina remembered few moments of her mother. The few she did remember were mainly her face and her warmth. Jaina kept the images of her mother deep inside her and this pregnancy has caused Jaina to mourn for her. For it is a sad fate for a child to be left orphan young, relying on images for love.

Jaina's mother died when she was only five. She got some kind of disease from a customer. Jaina even remembered watching her mother dying in bed, watching her withering, worn out body become sick and weak but still had all thoughts on her daughter. Jaina felt a tear roll down her cheek at that memory.

So many of the women had the disease that the brothel shut down and the masters ordered the pimps to instill chips into the children to sell as a form of collateral. Jania recalled that day vividly. Being wide mouth with a blindfold, feeling the heat of the laser and the sharp pain as the chip was instilled in her mouth then seeing the blood come out of her afterwards, making it official. Jaina was then sold at a cheep price to the Hutts.

There, Jaina was placed under the guidance of Shmi Skywalker, a more experienced house slave who was put in charge of training the children maids. From Shmi, Jaina learned house skills and manners which saved her from several beatings of later masters. She started in the scullery, where she learned how to polish and wash laundry. She learned how to give room when she passed a Hutt, how to not be seen, stand still when they addressed her, never speak unless spoken to and to above all else, follow orders. The higher servants would beat Jaina, but that only made her more obedient. Sometimes, when something broke Shmi offered to do the beatings knowing how sadistic the other slaves could be.

Jaina rolled and shrugged her shoulder blades remembering those dark moments. When the can slashed across her back at the hard wood hit her bones, feeling the sting as her skin was scarped off and flesh being exposed the hard sand.

For it was there, she learned nothing was hers. Jaina remembered standing out in the hot sun feeling her skin become red and her throat become dry as she waited for hours as they searched her room. It was then to the horror of her young eyes, Jaina witnessed the Hutts explode a stable boy when he was caught as a thief. Thinking of this memory, Jaina plugged her ears, remembering the sound. She closed her eyes, still seeing his flesh fly off everywhere. She learned early to never disobey.

Jana woke up with her cheeks red, tears streaming down her face. She felt a sharp pain in her pelvis as the child kicked again. Jaina turned back to attempt to at least get an few minutes of sleep.

After the Hutts lost a few pod-races, they were in huge debt. At the age of nine, Jaina was put on a ship and taken to a tropical planet of Selona and was sold to a very wealthy Twi-lek with several wives and children.

Only receiving a few beatings a day with a couple of smacks, Jaina learned more valued slave skills from her master's wives. They taught her how to weave, tailor, knit, embroider and sew to make items for the children to get through the winters or for her master to sell.

Jaina would even confess to them her love for knitting; it relaxed her. Feeling the soft fabric between her fingers helped keep her emotions in checked. She was taught some technology but not much, the head mistress decide she was more useful elsewhere.

Jaina even saw the inside of a classroom when she was serving lunch to the master's children. Jaina never learned how to read or write but was exposed to numbers. An education was for freed girls. The master's daughter, who was Jaina's age, tried to teach Jaina but they both got terribly whipped for that.

One day, when Jaina turned twelve, she started bleeding, and she frightfully told the nurse who was also a slave. The nurse explained that this was normal for a girl her age. Scared that her growing beauty may one day cause competition, the master's concubines secretly contacted slave breeders who made the master such a great offer he couldn't pass up.

Before Jania was taken Corella, her new masters warned her that Corella was now part of the Republic making slavery illegal there. If they found out Jaina was a slave, the Republic would execute her. Jaina needed to keep her mouth shut. She was silent as her new masters transporters landed in a rich city and then took her on a train deep into the country and had her walk through the Nomad Mountains. Jania walked for days, passing several impoverished villagers, cave dwellers, recluses, missionaries before they reached her destination.

The breeding center was a hidden cave dwelling where the outside looked like an ordinary mountain but the inside was a complex operation.

Jaina first met Lady Hulda and Master Abdul at the entrance in a nice office were a droid did a health inspection. Lady Hulda inspected everything, including the parts Jaina never showed anyone. Hulda then went on to explain how the mine owners have a contract with her new masters. The breeder slaves served as wives to the mining slaves in exchange that the mining slaves would mate with the breeder slaves.

Afterwards, Jaina was fed the best food she was ever given and only allowed simple house work with a weekly health inspection. She was also taught her how to do things such as grow and can food, look after animals, make and keep a fire, pick barriers, preserve meat, keep things cold and other chores she needed to know to be a miner's wife.

Then, finally after a year of doing nothing but housework and training along with a regulated diet, Jaina was deemed ready to breed at only thirteen. Mistress Hulda explained to Jania that the owners of the breeding center made a deal with the mine owners. The breeder slaves would serve as wives to the mining slaves in exchange the mining slaves mated the breeder slaves. Madam Hulda brought out her breeder book and decided she was to marry Jonash Solo.

Madam Hulda explained to her how to be a wife, the main deed expected was nothing new, and like always, Jaina was prepared to do what her master's expected. In that, she was to do what her husband expected. A free girl is able to go about and marry whomever they please and still do as they please, but to a slave Jaina knew this would be her fate eventually.

Jaina turned to the other side, trying to throw a blanket over her feet but failing in the attempt from being too stretched out.

The child kicked again, making Jania remember the first time she met Jonash Solo. The fact that he had a last name romanced her. She was relived he was young and handsome, she was warned that Hulda punished and rewarded girls with her pick of husbands, Jania was surely given pick of the litter.

Jonash was sixteen and as a miner he was given lean, rippling muscles. He also had technical skills which allowed him to work out of the mine and be of higher value. He was much taller than her with brown hair and pale skin, very scruffy looking. The day they met and were wedded, he then took her back to his little shack provided by the mining company.

Jaina tried to be a good and loyal wife, for it was a role she was taught and inbreeded. Jaina always had a hot meal and bath ready when he came home and always kept up with the laundry and mending even during her time in the Breeder quarters. She even started a garden before she was moved back, and left Jonash with several canned vegetables and dried meats.

Jonash was always quiet. He could read, and was able to keep a hoard collection of books that he always kept his noise in while stuck his noise in while Jaina knitted in the evenings.

Jonash barely talked to his wife, but always ate the meals she provided and treated her kindly. He never laid a harsh hand on her and even let her use his name, Solo.

After Jaina bleed for the first time in their marriage, Lady Hulda found out the marriage wasn't consummated. Jaina got one heck of a beating for it that took days to recover. When Jonash found out, out of fear Jaina let Jonash become closer to her and they did the deed. The first time was awkward and painful, Jaina tried not to cry in front of him. Afterwards, it got easier, she sought advice from other breeders how to get pregnant faster. He was genital with her.

This all happened until the breeding center came in for her monthly check-up to confirm Jaina was pregnant and moved back to the Breeder quarters. Jaina knew Jonash well enough to know he most likely kept the shack cleaned and provide his own meals. They delivered his laundry to her but during her pregnancy. The owners wanted to keep an eye on her.

Jaina felt the memories of the past haunt her as she tried to sleep, then suddenly she felt a band of pain wrapped around her pelvis waking her up. She felt this curious warmth flood her, tightening up so severe, she sat up and doubled over. The sensation passed followed by another spasm. Jaina then found herself in a pool of blood with her sheets soaked in red and a greenish fluid. She felt incredible pain in the lower part of her pelvis as if she was going to explode.

"Guards!" Jaina screeched in a panic.

In an instant the droids rushed to her quarters and immediately set off the alarm as a droid helped her into a wheelchair. She was helped in it as another spasm of pain came as she that she was slowly being stretched like a rubber ban.

Jana was taken from the breeder's barrack to the medical rooms near the entrance of the cave dwellings. The droids tied her arms to stirrups as Lady Hudla came with the midwife droid and turned on a small, dark, overhead light.

"Carrier of product 307, figured you'd be coming soon." Lady Hulda said optimistically as she came in fully dressed and placed a blindfold around Jaina's eyes before lifting her gown, rubbing a cold gel on her stomach and placing a cold biting tip to her abdomen.

"I am just glad this will be over soon," Jaina said, relieved. She first heard the familiar steady rhythm plopping over and over. Jaina suddenly felt cold, stinging rods come up inside her and stopped.

Jaina remained quiet, she felt a another contraction and tied to practice her breathing. Lady Hulda remained silent, not giving word or mention as she felt thick blood seep out of her.

Lady Hulda instantly left, closing the door, leaving Jania alone, sitting in the cold stirrups, feeling paper to her skin. Listening to muffled, low voices out in the hallway as if what was going with her own body was a hidden secret.

"It is coming from a strong father and obedient mother. I don't want it to go to waste." Mistress Hulda said coming back in with Abdul behind her.

"There is an Alderaan mission not that far," Abdul said. "The doctor there is trained in the kind of surgery she needs."

"I'll think of a story," Lady Hulda said, turning off the hologram and taking the blindfolds off Jaina. "Keep an eye on things here, we have a few past dues."

Jana was silent, she felt another contraction that was ignored by Hulda. Abdul left, Hulda helped Jaina out of the chair.

"We are taking you to missionaries, they will better able to help the product, if they ask you are my daughter and you were attacked." Lady Hulda said. "They are against slavery, they will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes," Jaina mumbled, sweating from the pain. She stood up, feeling a contraction. Mistress Hulda held her hand then helped Jania put on an old, patched coat. Jaina followed Mistress Hulda out, with her face burning, feeling as if something was trapped inside her.

The two came to the entrance hearing the sounds of ice hitting the ground as Mistress Hulda grabbed an umbrella for herself but didn't bother to protect Jaina.

So here Jaina Solo was, now fourteen, in terrible, painful labor trudging through a hail storm, barefoot with her feet becoming observed by the cold mud. Mistress Hulda put her in the backseat of a mountain cruiser as she went up front. She drove through the mountainside as the hail hit the windshield.

Jaina stared out the window and saw nothing but darkness, feeling the floating motion below her and listening to the rain drops hitting the window as the cursor flew through the air. Just then, she saw bright lights over wooden gates. Mistress Hulda parked the land cruiser, she and Jaina both came out at the same time. This time, Jaina felt another pain, something so sharped she had to scream but held her breath as Mistress Hulda knocked on the door of the community.

"Remember, don't say anything, or you'll be blown up," Hilda reminded. A man wearing a nightgown and caring a book answered the gate.

"Are you the missionaries from Alderaan?" Hilda asked in a shy voice.

"Yes, may we help you?" the man asked.

"My daughter is in labor," Hulda said in a voice of fringe sympathy. "I have a feeling something is terribly wrong."

"She looks so young," the commented.

"She was attacked some months ago," Hulda explained. "Can you please help us?"

"Bring her in, we'll wake the doctor," the man nodded opening the gate. Jaina felt the hail fly, hitting her face followed her mistress. She felt her cold, bare feet hit a pavement and went up wooden stairs. The man leading them opened the door and turned on the lights, Jaina glanced around she was in a bright room with gray tiles, a complete ceiling and wooden chairs. Greeting them was a female h'nemthe wearing an aqua rob.

"Hello, I'm Glenda, the night nurse, I will be assisting Doctor Prosa," The h'nemthe introduced herself handing Jania a hot towel to dry herself. Jania felt the warmth softness touch her wet skin, taking away the coldness.

Glenda went to her book and wrote something. "WHat is your name dear?"

"Jaina Solo," she answered as Glenda recorded. "The Organia's like us to keep a registry so we know what medical equipment to purches. Right this way, I'll get you a surgical gown and some slippers as well." Glenda said in shock at seeing the human girl's bare feet.

"Can we get her to a doctor?" Hulda asked impatiently. The missionaries stared at Hulda, comparing her clean pompous garments to Jaina's raggedy attire.

"The doctor just wants the patient only, sorry," Glenda said, draping her scaled arms around Jaina's shoulders.

"I'll come and get her in the morning, if you have to choose between mother and child, choose the child," Hulda yelled quickly.

"Knowing Doctor Prosa, he will try and save both children," Glenda answered so shocked her four horns beamed up. Jaina however wasn't surprised and was willing to die for her product. Her life and purpose wasn't something she valued too highly.

Glenda took Jania into a cleaner room, the cleanest room Jaina has ever seen, completely spotless of dust. She sat Jaina on a small bed with a white sheet and helped her in an all-white comfortable bed.

"Is that woman really your mother?" the nurse asked taking a white gown and woolen slippers out of the drawer.

"Yes," Jania lied, looking down.

"She doesn't seem to be," the h'nemthe said as helped Jaina laid down and made sure she had a pillow behind her back. "You're not too cold, are you dear?"

"No," Jaina said. "Good. Now, where does it hurt?"

"Down below," Jaina answered. "It really hurts."

"And you're bleeding a lot, I see." Glenda said concerned, then muttered in her own language. "How far apart are they?"

"Is what?"

"How far apart are contractions?" She asked patiently. "You understand what that is?"

"Yes, i haven't felt one since the first, but I'm still in a lot of pain." Jaina said.

"Alright, I am going to lift your night gown and check your dilation," the nurse said and put a cloth over Jaina's knees than checked under her skirt. "Prosa will be here any minute. Would you like some water?"

Before Glenda could questioned much more, the door opened and a very plump Togruta male came in. "What do we have here?" He asked looking at Jaina stunned to see him putting on a white coat.

"This woman brought her, claiming that her daughter is having complications," Glenda explained.

"The one who said in a panic we are to save the child if we have to choose. Which child?" the doctor asked sarcastically.

"I'm suspecting illegal activity," Glenda announced.

"What's wrong with me?" Jania finally asked, to remind the two she was still in the room.

"Hello, Jaina, I am Doctor Han Prosa, but you may call me Han. I am here to help you. Right now, I can tell you that the main problem is you are too young to be having children. Your body wasn't ready to go through pregnancy."

"A little late for that diagnosis," Jaina responded sharply.

"Sharp one, you are," Han laughed, turning on the machine before facing to Glenda.

"The mind tricks aren't working. Go tell the woman out in the waiting room that I am going to have to keep her for a while, a few weeks or so. The mother's age and size does present complications. Do whatever it takes to get her out of here. Then get Doctor Levana. Tell her she will have a patient shortly." Han said. He still remained good at reading people. This was something Han picked up back in his Jedi days. It may have seemed like eons ago in a different time and a very far away place from this remote corner of the galaxy but Han still could picture Coruscant like his home and the Jedi Order as his family.

"The mind tricks aren't working. Go tell the woman out in the waiting room that I am going to have to keep her for a while, a few weeks or so. The mother's age and size does present complications. Do whatever it takes to get her out of here. Then get Doctor Levana. Tell her she will have a patient shortly." Han said. He still remained good at reading people. This was something Han picked up back in his Jedi days. It may have seemed like eons ago in a different time and a very far away place from this remote corner of the galaxy but Han still could picture Coruscant like his home and the Jedi Order as his family.

Growing up, Han always felt different from the rest of the younglings and padawans. He secretly questioned from a very young age if this was the path the Force had chosen then reasoned with himself that he was Force-sensitive and the Jedi needed him.

Han didn't fit in much there anyway, as he'd always seemed to 'more concerned about his books than a lightsaber' to Master Windu. This was the ground for the Master to take the young bookworm on as an apprentice, to which Han was very honored.

He continued his charade of wanting to be the best Jedi, even fooling himself into thinking that was the life he truly wanted. He would go around showing fake passion to a point where nobody but him could pick up on his false devotion to the order.

It wasn't until that one mission where Han accepted the Force's true path. It was after an assignation attempt on Senator Aks Moe, a three-eyed Gran with bright orange skin and whiskers plucking out. Master Windu was put in charge of investigating, while Han was sent to guard the senator and his wife, Philo into hiding. The couple then demanded that their daughter-in-law, Kerr join them as well. It wasn't until Han met Kerr to realize why her safety was considered more important above all else. Kerr was carrying their first grandchild.

Han still remembered his first stay with the Moe family at their country estate, Bikado, which was inherited by Philo and was built with architecture that would rival the wealthiest of Coruscant and was located in the heart of the ever growing Dal Forest with trees tall enough to be hidden from view making it the perfect place to hide a family in danger.

To this day, Han remained very good friends with the Maw and Kerr Moe. Han remembered his stay with that family. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, mainly because of their refinement to the point where every move of their daily lives was sheer elegance. He came to like their retreat for their enormous library and vast collections of paintings, as well as their love for music in the evenings. He also saw the connections of a family, the bonds of love that made them look out for each other for no other reason than love. Mainly through, Kerr, who, despite the number of moods and the constant suffering, would glow. The way they all waited on her, and her smile as she embraced her stomach after every kick. The family wasn't just guarding a loving family member, they were guarding hope. The child she carried was already promised more than any child in the galaxy.

It wasn't until Kerr accidentally fell down the stairs a month before her due date, causing her to go in early labor that Han had his eyes opened. Like all Gerrs, the family prepared to have the child at home but the medic was out of contact. So Han assisted as much as he could following Philo's orders and appeasing them as they prayed to the goddess Doellin in Gran chants.

Han still remembered her screams, because it was her first. Based on what he read and Philo's experience the two helped keep Kerr in constant comfort through the process, even though it seemed no end to her suffering. Han was awkward, and so, was very surprised when Philo ordered him to deliver. His hands were small enough to reach in and take hold of the babe. He followed Philo's every step until he used the Force and guided the child through Kerr's final push delivering a healthy baby girl. Despite all the agonizing hours she went through that night, at dawn there was nothing but joy. Han realized he became one with the Force at the moment when he brought life into the galaxy. It was where he belonged.

Shortly afterwards, the day Yoda predicted long ago arrived, Han left the Jedi Order. Master Windu was surprised he left the order to peruse a career in midwifery but supportive just the same.

"What's going on?" Jaina asked again, as she tried breathing heavily not understanding why the pain was still there.

Han stared at the sonogram making a quick observation on the reason why her labor seemed to stale.

"The placenta has detached blocking your cervices," Han explained pointing to the lower end of the sonogram. "The child is now trapped in the womb. You should have been brought in sooner, the fetus tried to continue his way and got his head stuck in the placenta blocking the child from entering the birth canal. It is also causing you to loose a large amount of blood. The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. The child now has his head stuck to the placenta and the umbilical cord is now wrapped around your baby's neck. He is loosing oxygen, putting him high at risk. I'm going to first get that baby out through a C-Section. That means we are going to give you a shot of anesthesia, then Glenda will give you a catheter to drain your urine. Once the droid has you prepped, I will make a cut across your stomach and try to get the baby out of there." Han explained in a direct manner. Jaina nodded feeling a shrill going up her spine at the thoughts of having her stomach sliced opened.

"What is your family name?" Glenda asked, coming in with two bands in hand.

"Solo" Jaina answered. The nurse nodded and wrote something down on two tags and put a bracelet around Jaina's wrist and put the other one to the side as a droid shaved below Jaina. Then Glenda, covered with gloves and a breathing mask went below Jaina and put something tickling inside where she went and started pumping a needle.

"If it's me or the baby, choose the baby," Jaina repeated watching as Glenda's eyes shot up while draining her, seeing the tears roll down the child's cheek from her past misery and present torture.

This life wasn't something she would miss too much.

"I'm going to work very hard to save both of your lives," Han promised sternly, reaching out to the Force trying to communicate with the baby. He was staring straight at Jaina. "You matter just as much as your son."

"You know it's a son?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, from the sonogram, I can see that you do have a son." Han said, putting on his gloves then turning, nodding to Glenda as she injected the anesthesia.

Han still used the Force, mainly with his patients. He tried to use an old Jedi mind trick to calm Jaina, but she was much stronger than she thought herself to be, like all mothers she was nearly impossible to break. She had a very strong mind, but didn't know it. She was the kind of patient that made Han glad he left.

Han, sighed remembering the path that lead him here. Alderaan had the best universities, and the Organas offered loans for anyone that offered their services to those with most in need in the Republic. He enrolled in a pre-med program at the University of Alderaan in Aldera. It was quite a culture shock from being sworn Jedi to bachelor medical student. Han, like always, remained focused on his work. Getting As in everything, while going over the required volunteer hours at the Alderra medical center, visiting with the patients and growing to love them. The professors took an interest in him when he chose to spend school holiday giving the needed medical aid to the refugees in Chinare instead of living it up in Belleau-a-Lir. It was in Chinare Han did his first abortion procedure, helping a young widow with four offspring and no way of providing for another.

After completing the required study course in half the time, Han continued to work off his debt to Alderaan by working in the Republic's worse slums to the remote corners of the galaxy, he wanted to serve the patients that needed him the most. He only regretted leaving the Jedi when he lost a patient, having to witness a mother face the most darkest of tragedies is an unimaginable grief, but the vast majority of the times when Hans was guided by the Force to bring in a new life, giving the most joyous moments, made Han realize there was no other inner path.

The droids stuck IV in Jaina and put on two separate monitors. She has heard of breeders dying for the sake of the product and feared it, but this doctor promised not to let that happened, simply because she mattered. She felt another kick below her, and the distressed child inside her was a reminder that her life was important to someone else as the droid put two tubes up her nose. Glenda then looked at the monitor, marked a dotted line where the cut was going to take place, and finally opened a swab iodine all over the bump of her pregnancy.

Han finished putting on a mask and gloves then attended to his patient. She felt a twinge of shame in being exposed. She slowly felt a numbness come over her.

Another droid brought up a tray of tools as Glenda came back in with another doc

"Are you ready?" Han asked as she heard the steady sounds of her baby's heartbeat become slower and slower. Jaina looked at the image of her son, with the umbilical cord around his neck like a noose, choking, dying before his life began. She closed her eyes as Glenda stroked Jaina's cheeks with her gentle claws.

Han reached out to the Force once again, to be guided by it as he had his entire life. He could be at a fine hospital in Naboo, delivering the next generation's future leaders of the Republic. Instead he was here, in the most remote corner of the galaxy aiding a young mother and her child. He had always been a servant to the poor and destitute, the places where he his most needed. It was his repayment to the Republic for leaving the Jedi. When Corellia joined the Republic, Alderaan was known for its generosity, offered aid towards the planet.

Suddenly Jaina felt a sharp knife punch into her. She knew that she should have felt something, but the needle they injected made her skin so numb it was painless.

The midwife droid came over with a bowl and Jaina saw Dr. Han put in fat, bloody tissue after bloody tissue in the bowl after each cut while Glenda kept handing him tools. "I reached the uterus," Han said as Glenda handed him another tool then went over and held the layer of Jaina's skin while Han made the final cut in the uterus.

"I reached the child, hand me the scissors." Han said feeling a head, as Jaina looked down and saw her stomach split opened, Han was there, with his bloody glove on a hump of skin covered with thick white paste. Han wiggled it around and pulled a little more this time taking out shoulders with arms, legs and a body dangling down covered in a coat of blood and thick white paste.

Glenda handed Han a pair of scissors and he cut the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, cleared his noise and tapped on his feet. That was when the new baby let out a gasp and open his eyes wide, not at all distracted by the bright lights of his new life. He started to cry, making the universe stood still and behold the newest member.

The child with no name stared at the man who delivered him. Han used the Force to guide calming energy to him, allowing the pediatrician to focus on his breathing. He did this as he handed the baby to Glenda for her to clean and try to bring up his breathing rate. Jaina watched as Glenda put a tiny mask with a blood attach to his little mouth.

Jaina glanced over, and saw the top of his head as Han removed his cord from the side of his neck, finally relieving him. She saw a wrinkly, squirmy little love, covered in blood still screaming at the top of his lungs. As Han did a brief inspection on the baby, a human woman came in to assist. Glenda then went and injected antibiotics in Jaina's IV, but her eyes remained focused on her son. The human doctor then attached the balloon mask to the new baby as the Glenda wrapped the other band with the name 'Solo' around his ankle before they left the room.

"Where are you taking him?" Jaina asked. Since she was still quite dazed, she didn't know what to think of him. Han knew mothers well enough to tell she was already in love, as it was these experiences that confirmed that a mother's love was the most powerful force surrounding us. It could heal any illness and the source behind all strength.

"Your son is good and well. Doctor Lavanna is going to get his breathing to normal." Han explained as he pulled out the placenta and cleaned inside her uterus. Glenda came back as Han stitched Jaina up.

"Your son is good and well. Doctor Lavanna is going to get his breathing to normal." Han explained as he pulled out the placenta and cleaned inside her uterus. Glenda came back as Han stitched Jaina up. Slowly, Jaina fell asleep.

~X~

Jaina woke up, feeling this new awkward emptiness in her body. Part of her was scared. She could feel her legs but couldn't feel the middle part of her body, except for an unbearable itch along her skin.

Jaina lifted her nightgown, she saw a very large scar filled with stitches going form her belly button to the edge of her privates, it was red and surrounded by browns, yellows and purples. She could barely get up, feeling exhausted, and sore. Unknowing how long she has been asleep, her heart started to race. What if Mistress Hulda came back for her son and he already had a chip installed?

That questioned caused Jaina to panic, she quickly moved her feet when an alarm went off.

"You can't get out of the bed quite yet," a human woman said as she raced in.

"Where am I?" Jaina asked.

"You are at a mission sponsored by the house of Organa, the royal family of Alderaan. Here, drink some water, it will help the anesthesia." The woman answered. "You just had a baby delivered through c-section, you aren't allowed to move for twelve hours."

"How long was I asleep?" Jaina asked.

"About four hours," The woman answered. "I'm Doctor Lavanna, the pediatrician. I am now the doctor for both you and your son. You saw me last night after the delivery."

"Where are my mas…I mean parents?" Jaina asked almost forgetting that slavery was illegal here, and if found she will be executed.

"We want to monitor both of you, since this place is so remote, we are going to keep you two for a month. I will serve as both you and your son's doctor, since you are both considered children. A man came in earlier, Han had word with them and won't be back for a few months."

"How was he able to convince them?" Jainia asked.

"Lets just say the man was weak minded, Han knows an old trick for those types." Lavanna laughed.

"How is my son?" Jaina said, confused.

"Due to the stress of the delivery, he had some breathing problems and was in a lot of trauma but he pulled through. He is a fighter, that little one. Must have gotten it from his mother," Doctor Lavanna said, "I will go and get him. He is very anxious to meet you."

The doctor left and came back in with a tiny hovering bassinet and a child swaddled in white cloth. That was when reality his Jaina, she was a breeder and her son was a slave. All she went through last night and he still wasn't hers.

 _'He's not mine to hold,'_ Jaina kept saying to herself over and over as they lifted the tiny thing. _'You aren't supposed to be attached,_ ' she reminded herself again as Doctor Lavanna picked him up and laid him on her chest still tightly in swaddled and cared for, like a free child. Jaina dared to allow herself to gaze down at him and his tiny face, tiny noise and the smiling curves of his rolling eyelids. He laid against her chest, still like stone. He was completely red and wrinkled, and the tiniest little babe that Jaina had ever seen.

"You're scared. I know how you feel. I am a mother as well. Let him stay close to your heart. It comforts him; it's what he heard for nine months."

The baby's head was cuddled with his ear pressed against Jaina's chest, taking comfort from the familiar rhythm of her heartbeat. It was as if he knew his place was there. He was the truest miracle in all the stars and galaxies. This tiny little being was the bone of her bone, flesh of her flesh, belong to her and no one but her. For the first time in Jaina's life, she saw herself as more than a slave girl. She saw herself as a mother. His mother.

In a little while he woke up, opened his mouth round, showing off his loud toothless gums and started a hollering cry.

"He's hungry," the doctor explained. "I'll show you how to feed him."

Jaina, without hesitation, removed the top of her gown, revealing her undeveloped breast. She puts a nipple to his mouth, he calmly started to suckle her, enjoying his first meal.

The baby boy's eyes open, finding comfort to this strange pain he felt. He stared at her, recognizing Jainia as his mother by the sound of her voice. As soon as he finished whatever he was doing, he continued gazing at Jaina, for she had solved all the problems in his new life. She had the voice and heartbeat that he recognized, so it must have been her.

"Where is Han?" Jaina asked amazed, wondering what he was thinking with that soft, innocent gaze.

"He is at a village some miles away," the doctor explained. "He is actually leaving today, but he has something to explain to you before he goes."

Jaina nodded. If it wasn't for this kind-hearted doctor, Jaina and her son would be dead. If it wasn't for his suspicions, her baby would be off in a nursery with Hulda trying to figure out his worth, while his mother was left empty handed. She didn't carry him for nine months, have her body split opened and almost die so others would have profit. He deserved more than the life of a slave. He wasn't an object. He was her son.

"Han," She spoke to the baby. "You will be Han Solo, a free child."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will give an update next months. Please be kind and leave a review.**


	2. Pleas of a Mother

**Pleas of A Mother**

 **This fandom belongs to George Lucas and I am not him.**

 **Beta: sithhannahace, cyberhawk777**

Jaina Solo went to her son's cradle and he was gone.

"Han," She spoke, pressing her hand against the soft pillow where his head laid.

Han, a baby had completely vanished with nothing but his blanket left. Jaina ran around the room, frantically searching for him. In the chest drawer, under her bed, everywhere was searched . Then suddenly she heard a warning beep coming from the upper part of her inner cheek, so loud it defined her before it exploded.

Jaina Solo went to her son's cradle and he was gone.

"Han," She spoke, pressing her hand against the soft pillow where his head laid.

Han, a baby, had completely vanished, with nothing but his blanket left. Jaina ran around the room, frantically searching for him. In the chest drawer, under her bed, everywhere was searched . Then suddenly she heard a warning beep coming from the upper part of her inner cheek, so loud it defined her before it exploded.

Jaina woke up with her heart racing, covered in sweat. She was hot, with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and her heart racing faster than the speed of light. Despite everything, she rolled over to her son's crib to find him fast asleep.

Jaina laid back down, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily almost afraid to go back to sleep. She then rolled back over to take a moment and stared at her son.

It was different life in the mission, far from what she was used to. The only orders she was given was by Dr. Prosa, who banned her from doing any strenuous work. Besides that the only well-being that was of her concerned was that of her own and her child. She was encouraged to bond with her son and didn't have to live with the threat of being beaten nor starved. For the firs time in her life, the days belonged to her and was made through out her decisions. It was freedom, in a pure form, to wake up and not have to worry about being hurt and simply just be.

This freedom however still didn't replace her fears. Slavers wanted her child. This cold, hard fact was taunting her day and night. It was something she couldn't say out loud out of fear of being turned into the republic. She knew very well the time for Hulda to come back was getting closer. Her masters wanted Han, a sweet and innocent baby whose only crime so far was being her son.

Jaina tried to find other ways to protect him. She even asked the missionaries if they could write to the Organas, the royal family of Alderaan, to see if they could adopt Han, after hearing on a news broadcast that they were considering adoption. When Jaina asked one of the missionaries to write to the them, pleading to save her son, they laughed at her and said they would get on it, in a sarcastic tone.

Later the woman who ran an orphanage in the mountains flew over to speak with Jaina about adoption. Jaina couldn't help but shrug that off. Han could be "adopted" the same way she was adopted by the Hutts. In truth, deep in her heart Jaina knew no one else could love Han more than his own mother. She knew nothing of the Republic but what she was told and none of it was good.

"Maybe these are the good people in the Republic," Jaina thought as she sat up with a headache. She looked around the room the missionaries provided. It was simple, with minimal convenes but still considered extravagant for anyone living in these mountains.

It had a bed, lamp, a door with a voice code for safety, a cradle, water and basin, a changing table and a rocking chair next to a window as well as several droids that Jaina didn't know how to use.

She had been at the mission for six weeks. At first it started out strange; she wasn't allowed to walk in less Glenda was beside her for three days; it hurt to stand or even set up. She wasn't even allowed to cough in less she put a pillow over her cut and was given constant water.

Besides it all, Jaina spent most of her time with Han. Out of all the stars and worlds in this galaxy no finer son could be found. Someone even took their picture once for a funding campaign of the mother and chid. For having spent all of her life unloved, the newborn's love to his mother was completely captured by Jaina giving Han a life surrounded by happy tears, kisses and cresses that he enjoyed.

Jaina took great pleasure in nursing Han with a swaddle cloth she made herself from fabric scraps while looking over the scenery of the vast mountains from a window protected by glass or staring at the wall covered with paper cards crafted by Alderaanian school children.

Jaina sat back up in her bed and gazed down at her precious son in the crib next to her. She listens as he woke up making gurgling noises. Han had a habit of being fussy; he normally would lie awake staring at the world around him with embroidered baby robes and head coverings as well as hand knitted booties. He seemed to demand that Jaina would walk with him while being cradled in her arms.

Jaina still felt the same excitement when his eyes beamed with delight at the face above him. He was now six weeks, and started to beam with his eyes open wide and a smile when he saw her, making enchanting happy coos while gripping onto his mother's finger tightly. The two were connected, in a way that would never be broken. Jaina didn't know what love, hope or joy was until she had the honor of being his mother.

Han was an amazing child, and already had a fascinating curiosity. Jaina noticed during his bath how he beheld all his surroundings with such excitement and fascination. From the bubbles of his bath water to the calls of distant birds but still mainly starred at her. She adored how he smiled when she shook his rattle or the way he would curl his fingers around hers when they cuddled in the mornings, then turn to grab any new object in sight, being distracted so easily.

Jaina prayed to all the goddesses of motherhood for the strength to save her son from a miserable fate. Han relied on her and loved Jaina, thinking no harm could come to him in her arms. Jaina had to find the strength hidden deep inside her to protect her son.

"I won't let them do anything to you," Jaina whispered, picking him up and rocking him gently as she paced across the floor. "That's a promise."

~X~

"Your family is here," The missionaries chaplain warned walking in to find Jaina with Han in a large bowl of water, rinsing the soap off him as he laid there, wet staring up at his mother, clinging onto to her finger.

The mission was closing for the winter. Most of the Alderaanians who worked there had left. All that was left was the chaplain and a few university volunteers who were helping him close it up. As soon as Han Prosa left, no one was able to pursued them to stay. Their short time of freedom had ended.

"Can I let them in?" The chaplain asked.

"Give me a minute," Jaina answered, laying him on a blanket to dry and putting on his nappy as Han innocently made happy coos opening as he opened and closed his tiny fists.

She then dressed him in the thick blue baby gowns and gently put on his mittens, hat and booties with a hat that went past the ears of his bald head. All these things Jaina had made him. He was kicking his feet and spitting out bubbles then looked over waiting for Jaina to whip his face. She did so as he stared back with his big brown eyes, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Jaina stood up, clung to her son with her shoulders held high.

Mistress Hulda and Abdul walked in, then stopped and stared at the sight before them. The obedient slave girl presented herself to them not only dressed like an cleaned up and dressed as an Alderaan free girl and carrying a one month baby bundled up and well cared for, clinging tight to his mother.

"Is this product 307?" Mistress Hulda asked fearfully.

"His name is Han," Jaina stated sternly, holding her son tight.

"We shouldn't have left her here," Abdul said.

"You were the idiot who agreed. Let's go outside." Hilda suggested. The three walked through the mission, Jaina nodded to the chapman and volunteers as she followed her superiors. She wondered for a moment if she told them of her situation, they would've aided her. For Republic officials, they weren't at all as cruel as people had warned.

The mother left the mission holding her son, tightly swaddled, thinking he was sad as the gate closed behind them.

"Jaina, I know you have gained some sort of attachment but it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to your masters. This is how they make their bread and butter. If they don't make any money, then you won't eat."

"But he's my son," Jaina said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Give it to me," Hulda ordered as Abdul clutched his claws around Jaina's elbows while Hulda tried to grab Han. "You are being childish, let it go."

Jaina pulled back with her arms still wrapped around Han, as the baby squealed being torn from his mother's arms. The two fought over the child, Jaina refusing to give up until Abdul was successfully pried Jaina apart from the infant.

"This isn't right," Jaina cried as she tried to hold onto her son until Abdul finally succeeded and Mistress Hulda took him and placed the baby in a padded crate.

"What are all these adornments on him?" Hulda asked taking off Han's hat, booties and mittens and through them at Jaina.

Hulda stared down at the baby, who stared back up her. He looked so innocent, she almost saw him as a being. She rolled her eyes, he needed to get this love feeling out of him. Hulda unbuttoned the coat and gown the missions gave it so he was exposed his delicate, newborn skin to the freezing wind. She smiled and stared down as the little nascence stared back up confused as Hulda sat him down.

Han did not know who this person was, but wanted to desperately go back to his mother. Suddenly he felt this strange sting, this harsh pain suddenly attack him making him shake and unable to move, he saw this strange white things drop from the sky and hit him making his tiny body more bitter. He needed his mother, she could protect him. He let out a high pitch cry to summon her, when she didn't come he cried louder. She always came when he cried, so he planned to cry and fuss until she came.

"He's cold, he wants me," Jaina said rushing back to Han as Adual stopped her, and bonded her arms. Jaina tried to fight it until Hulda brought out a small, hand blaster and placed the tip to Jaina's chin as Han continued to cry.

"Listen to that, he wants you doesn't he?" Hilda smiled. "Is this the first time he's felt cold isn't it?" She asked as Jaina nodded. Hulda smiled, having a hard time showing her enjoyment of inflecting mental anguish. "I bet he is wondering where you are and why aren't you keeping him warm. You spoiled the brat? Didn't you? Made him think he was special, if you hadn't loved him this wouldn't have happened."

"He's in pain."

"And he wouldn't be if he didn't expect you to comfort him." Hilda pointed out. "This is your fault! If you hadn't comforted him, kept him warm, he wouldn't be in pain right now."

"I made those for him, to keep him warm," Jaina said picking them up off the ground.

"You have no say in it," Hulda said. "I am going to take a moment, listen to that cry and remember that you are the one who caused it. You knew he wasn't yours to begin with and yet you still indulge him. Listen, remember his cry and how you caused his pain." She then strutted over, quickly through a blanket it over the child and closed the crate.

As they started to walk away, the snow lightly fell, with each drop melting once it hit the ground. Jaina stood there in her yellow dress, with a thick dark blue winter coat as her dark black hair became scattered with snowflakes while her face remained red. She watched as Abdul placed Han in the back of Mistress Hulda's cruiser like he was a piece of luggage. Jaina jumped forward trying to reach her son as Abdul blocked her, giving her sympathetic eyes. "He wants me, he just wants his mother."

"You've done enough damage," Hulda said pushing her away to the ground. "The attachment you formed with this one isn't good for product. Now, it'll want it for who knows how long."

'Love' Jaina thought. Her son knew what it was like to be loved since the moment he entered and would long for it.

"I'm not going to beat you for this, you punished yourself enough, but perhaps next time you will know better." Hulda said. "Take Jaina home."

Jaina stood there and watched as the cruiser floated away, becoming a tiny dot before it disappeared, carrying her absolute precious belonging. Jaina did not to cry, tears wouldn't help him. She just watched the sky, thinking of that infant boy whom in the first moments has become all her loves and joy now her sorrows, her heart being cut out of her chest.

In truth Jaina was ready to scream with the pain she felt. If she could have she would have torn apart Hulda's cruiser to keep her son. Jaina, however, learned early to always keep her emotions in check. Anger or any violent act would have only caused her own death.

"What happens to him?" Jaina asked, breathing heavily as she turning back to Abdul. Abdul was Lady Hulda's henchmen, a Rodian, and from Jaina's observation he was terribly stupid and easy to trick. Being a slave, she knew how to read people easily, it was another trick of survival. How to read people and pick out the ones to be played.

"What happens to the products?" Jaina asked, with a sweet innocent voice.

"We keep them until they are three, then we install the chip," Abdul said simply. "Come on, I'll take you home. Most of the time, they are sold before then."

Jaina went in Abdul's cruiser, he started it going at a high lightspeed as they went deep into an even more remote area of the mountains. They where soon in the most remote part of the galaxy if there was such a place, it was were the slavers kept a diamond mines and provided their slaves with scattered isolated villages far off from any communication. Jaina looked down and noticed the tiny dots miles apart from each other as they traveled.

"Where is this nursery?" Jaina asked. "I don't remember seeing it? That sounds strange."

"You are curios," Abdul sighed. "Girls and their questions. It's below the delivery room. Droids monitor the infant growth most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Jaina asked, trying not to beam over, just keeping the same posture.

"We have to toughen them up," Abdul shrugged. "The infants remain unattended for about four or five hours a day and sometimes with the window left open. It's a way of making future slaves tough or weeding out the weak in some cases. I tell you one thing, that room has cheap shit security."

"I see, and will the center come and check up on me?"

"Yes," Abdul said. "Mistress Hulda knew better than to tell them you were living in a mission. So you have an appointment next week as a matter of fact."

Jaina sat there, staring at the window. She felt the cold sting, thinking of her son, crying, wanting his mother and not knowing were she went or understanding why no one was helping him.

Despite all this, Jaina hid a smile, Han being unguarded for hours at a time was going to work in their favor.

Abdul took Jaina to the village. As Jaina sat there, expressionless and got out.

The mining village was deep in the mountains, surrounded and cut off from any signal. It was filled with wooden shack-like cottages that all had a patch for a garden and lines for laundry. Jaina's home was the only stone based quarter with a metal roof that blocked out all the rain. It was separated from the rest for being a bit larger. It was the one which the masters have awarded to Jonash for being the only skilled slave.

Jaina stepped out and turned back to Abdul "When is the next check-up?"

"In a few days, you will be checked as well. Hulda didn't tell the masters about taking you to the mission; I wouldn't be surprised if she even wrote your product in the registry." He then closed the ship and left. He started the cursor and flew away, disappearing into the fog while Jaina stood there in the frozen grasses, with her son's woolen shoe still in her hands.

The village was empty, the men in the mines, and the women most likely down by the stream doing laundry or gathering kindling. She prefered the village over other homes, since they were allowed more freedom than most masters. The wives were expected to prepare for the harsh winter while the miners worked. The masters provided them with the basic, minimal electricity and a single pump for running water. To survive, meant hours of necessary chores, but it They were given land to raise their own livestock, grow their own food, as well as gather and hunt. Anything left over could be sold to smugglers, allowing the slaves money of their own.

Life was simple, the only contact with the outside galaxy was through the smugglers who often came to the villages looking for a warm meal and a roof for tonight, sometimes even offering money in exchange for laundry. The smugglers were like windows to the world beyond and always welcomed, even fought over for who could host them. They never sold the village slaves their products but willing to barter or sell for necessities.

Jaina stood in the village square, feeling alone as the soft, woolen boot with a silky, bright blue ribbon remained clutched in the palm of her hand. To a mother of a free child, the sight of their child's first shoe would bring unending smiles with joyous memories. For a free mother could hold and kiss her child, watching him take his first step. The child would look back at his mother with innocent eyes without fear.

But to a mother like Jaina, the mother of a taken child, the shoe could be come a monstrous nightmare surrounded by tender images. The embroidered shoe could easily be an instrument of torment, tearing at her heart.

Jaina was a mother, and despite her young age, she knew a certain power involved with her new title. Her mind flashed back to when she was a child and would bring Shmi and another higher house slave her breakfast try, she over heard Shmi reading out loud a news report of a man who got butchered by a Tusken woman when she caught him pointing a blaster at her child. Shami and the friend with her both talked in agreement with the Tusken woman. Shami was right with her sympathies.

If that was the very nature of a mother, Jaina had a divine, natural right to defend her young. The truth was, no matter how they tried to reword it, convince her to forget at the end she was the mother of Han Solo and no one else. She would much rather dig her son's grave than him face a life of slavery. She put the shoe in her coat pocket, making a promise to Han despite him being thousands of miles away. It didn't matter if Jaina had to wade through blood. She was going to get her son back.


	3. The Revolution Victim's Hope

If anyone had the worse of luck, it would have been Jonash Solo the Second. He sat there, in a cold dark office, trying not to take notice of the whiffles of dancing snow out the window. His fingers remained tacked to working with the small chipper that was used to cut diamonds. After that, he used tools to measure and weigh them, before writing down the weight and measurements. Then placing the shiny rocks in a pouch for the runners to pick up.

It was so hard to understand how for the sake of an overpriced shiny rock people were willing to allow so much hardship, suffering and pain. Then let that rock be considered a symbol of love.

Jonash felt a slight electric shock and went to his tool chest. He opened the measure operator and saw a broken wire. Jonash still took great pleasure in fixing things; it was a small joy.

Jonash tinkered and tinkered, once and awhile peering out to see the men leaving the pit, and being glad to no longer have to be forced to adventure down to there. The pit was a cold, dark, foul mine, filled with masses of men with dull besotted faces and flesh begrimed from soot and ashes.

Jonash only worked there when hands were short, which was becoming more and more common as winter was nearer and the masters started to relocate them to the southern end of the planet to work the fields. That work was far below for someone born into the house of Solo.

That was right, Jonash didn't only have a family name, he was born to a house that could trace their ancestors to Brethren Solo, a grand king of this very planet. Jonash could recollect his past life. His family enjoyed the privileged and luxury of that bloodline. He was once tutored by the finest scholars in the galaxies. At one point in his life, in a distant time and far different place, he was the pampered son of Den Solo and Tira Gama, and even had a sister, Tiion.

They lived in a large house filled with beauty and a bountiful garden on the prosperous moon known as Tralus. His family had servants and hosted parties. They were important people at one point, almost as affluent as the Organas. He was once safe and warm. That was all until it happened. Jonash remembered the night it all changed, for it was a nightmare that burned his memory and changed his world forever. He was ten.

It started when pirates came like demons in the night, setting Tralus up in blaze. As the pirates started to attack, the servants, the prisoners, and the peasants joined in on the vicious attacks of the wealthy. They were setting fire to law buildings, murdering officers, and looting mansions. The Solos tried to stay close, knowing all spaceports were in control of the revolutionaries. His mother and sister were killed, but his father and him made it safe to a port. Jonah was later sold to pirates.

The pirates sold him to a sweatshop. Jonash tried to get back but it's hard to escape with at least two hundred hungry children between him and the door. For months he spent doing mind numbing work of tying and untying ropes.

The pirates sold him to a sweatshop. Jonash tried to get back but it's hard to escape with at least two hundred hungry children between him and the door. For months he spent doing mind numbing work of tying and untying ropes.

The first time Jonash escaped he was eleven, as punishment they cut off his left toes and installed an explosive chip in him. As he was getting too old for the shop, his master's sold him to the diamond mine where he had to spend hours beyond hours in the deep, dark pits looking for shiny rocks. Then in the fall, they moved Jonash to the southern end of the planet to the remote plantations in Corella, where he was whipped harshly for not working fast enough by the overseers. Then by lucky chance, an illiterate overseer accidentally exposed his weakness to the masters, and Jonash took over his place, despite having not seen any written work for two years. The masters, pleased with having an educated slave, they moved Jonash back to the mine to do this.

Jonash was allowed to read for an hour during every eight hour shift. Once Jonash read enough books about mechanics and technology to earn his master's respect. He wrote to his masters with complaints about the incessant labors and kennel-like rooms. Living in the mountains itself was a full time job, with it being so cut-off from the galaxy and having no droids around. The masters wrote back with an arrangement for a wife. But Jonash did not want this, since he was only sixteen then. But he agreed so he could live in a house and have a companion.

Her name was Adva Fel. Like Jonash, she was born free before she was kidnapped as a child. She knew how to read and figured out ways to smuggle books into the village. She started a garden in their cottage, and would sell the vegetables to smugglers passing by in exchange for any written work. They would read together, educating themselves. It was a forbidden activity that had so much allure. They would often go off at night and stare into the abyss of the wide stars, talking about what life would be like when they were finally free.

Right before they turned seventeen, Adva found that she was pregnant. Adva, not wanting to add another life into the cruel system, she took matters into her own hands. From the books, she learned to dissolve the pregnancy. When her masters found out, Adva was executed.

This crushed Jonash. His love was killed for simply making her own decisions and finding freedom with her own body. However, the masters came to check in on Jonash, so he basically buried himself in his work, in constant hopes that his masters would be pleased enough to free him.

Instead, a few weeks later, they simply found him another wife, thinking that would solve his depression. The masters didn't even ask Jonash if he wanted to marry again, they just assumed he needed a wife to help survive in this primitive area. They even promised for a more obedient wife, which made Jonash detest her before they met. Nevertheless, he married Jaina out of duty.

Jaina was so meek and humble with such a quiet voice, it annoyed him. She was raised without warmth and compassion that robbed her of brilliancy. She had a dreadfully plain appearance and was much shorter than Jonash, barely making it four feet. Her black hair was covered in grease, she was missing at least six teeth, and had acne all over her face, along with several bruises and scars throughout her body, and worn out knee caps. To Jonash, his wife was the ultimate symbol of how far he had sunken since his childhood, and he loathed her for it.

Jaina had always provided a hot bath and meal upon his return, as well as kept the fire hot and made sure food was in supply. In the remote mountains, those things were important.

It wasn't until Jaina came back beaten and covered in blood that Jonash agreed to have sex with her. It wasn't at all like Abva. The fact that he loved his first wife made the first time with her feel so much better and not so rough as it was with Jaina. In another life, he would have been considered too young to deal with any of these issues or acts, but the truth was that Jonash hadn't been a child for a long time. Jonash embraced her petite, whip-covered body and gave her the first pleasures she'd ever felt in her life.

He doubted his family would have approved of an illiterate slave girl, born to a whore house, taking on the grand last name, but to Jonash it was a little issue.

However, what upset him was how when spring came, the time when he would need Jaina's help in planting the garden, gathering foods, and trading with the smugglers, her own masters ordered her back. He didn't know nor care if she was coming back but the absent just showed the power. They could give and take his wife away.

Jonash continued the hour and a half walk down the mountain path passing the bare trees as their empty branches reached up to the heavens, feeling the leaves crunch below him as he stepped over the dead vegetation, marking his boot prints in the mud. He was shortly behind the other men, due to his preference for solitude. He came to the mountain's peak and saw the village from the valley top before walking down steep mountain stairs.

The village itself, however, was all mud, and there was not a single paved road or way out except the path that led to the mine and another that led to a creek. The laundry still hung out on the line, despite the spatter of rain, and the outhouse was causing a painful stench, while the sound of livestock made their call running loose all over the village.

There was no electricity nor droids, and a single pump for water. The men to rely heavily on the work of women. There was no forms of health care and often they were riddled with disease due to the filthy surroundings. If anyone came down with anything serious, the masters would take the slave. Being populated by mainly slaves, it was without any form of economic fluctuations besides the smugglers passing through.

The houses were made mainly of cheap wood and brick slapped together for shelter, with no bother to any modern comforts. The houses were simply plank walls with mere cut out spaces meant to serve as windows along with sheets of corrugated iron serving as roof tops. They were warmed by hearths and lit by lamp light.

Jonash, being the only skilled slave, commanded more respect than the rest. His dwelling was made of stone while the rest were simply wooden boards, and Jaina was allowed an iron stove during her time here. It was separated, on a higher elevation than the rest of the homes.

Jonash walked up to his cottage, and he noticed the cloth at the window had been replaced with new strips to keep out varmints and a lantern was lit in the kitchen window. Jonah continued as the door opened and to his surprise, he found Jaina there, with her black hair up, wearing a rather unusual yellow dress with an apron covering it.

"I see your back." Jonash stated. She stood there, holding the door opened silently.

"I've been stoking the stove to keep it hot enough, supper should be ready in a few minutes," Jaina said nervously as if she was trying to avoid the issue of her presence. "I drew you a bath." She said as she helped him untie his boots.

"What..."

"I will explain later," she said sharply as she went back to her pot of something.

"They haven't been coming to collect laundry," Jonash mentioned.

"I was taking care of more important matters," she said as a shutter blew open. Jaina closed it and nailed a door cloth shut.

~X~

"Where…have you been?" Jonash finally asked when he returned after washing the filth from his body to find Jaina throwing peats back in the fire while staring soup.

"A journey." Jaina said. "Remember, how I was getting sick a lot before I left?"

"Yes, you said you had stomach flu or something like that." Jonash recalled as Jaina poured him a hot pot of stew and some stale bread.

"I will bake some fresh bread tomorrow. I had to borrow from a neighbor today," Jaina said in an apologetic tone as she sat across from him.

"Anyway, where have you been?" He asked.

"I was pregnant," Jaina blurted out.

"What?" Jonash asked.

"They don't tell you this, but the wives are breeders. We're supposed to serve you, and get pregnant so they can sell the child. That's how my masters make money, that was why I was sent to you in the first place," Jaina started. "While you were at the mines one day, they came for my monthly test. Once it came out positive, they took me back to the center. I carried him for months, felt him, and even talked to him thinking he was a product. When I went into labor, we had complications, so they took me to a mission. The doctors and nurses, they were so kind to me. They treated me like a person and like our lives mattered. This one doctor, Hans Prosa, took me as a patient. He used his very hands to bring our son into this galaxy. He saved both our lives."

"We have a son?"

"Yes, there I was, lying there with my body split open but my whole focus was on him. Our son is the very light of my life, center of my soul upon his first breath. I named him Han, after the doctor who saved him. Han Solo. He is…I can't even begin to describe what he means to me. Hulda, the overseer, didn't want them to know it was all a slave operation so she backed off for a month, a very precious month where I was able to taste freedom for the first time. The missionaries encouraged me to love and bond with our son," She said solemnly. "He came to know me than, as his mother. Every day, I got to wake up, looking forward to being with him."

"Where is he now?" Jonash stuttered.

"They took him, thinking that he belonged to them." Jaina answered. "This morning, the mission closed down and the center's overseer snatched him from me." Then Jonash noticed her voice become high pitch as her face turned red. "He was the only thing in this world I ever truly loved and they snatched him away from me, leaving me with nothing but a scar." Jaina said.

"I have a son?" Jonash asked as Jaina nodded. There was another Solo was out there in the galaxy. He remembered back in his childhood, with his mother showing him the Solo family tree, and now the entitlements would also be kept from his grasp.

"We have to get him back," Jaina said. "I promised him when he was born he'd be free. We can't break it."

"Are you serious?" Jonash asked. "First you disappeared, now you want to bring a baby in this sinkhole. We barely have enough to feed us, not to mention winter is coming."

"He's our son," Jaina said again.

"Be realistic please," Jonash ordered. "We are in the middle of nowhere, we have nothing…a baby will just use up our resources and be more work."

"He's our son," Jaina repeated, standing up pounding her fist on the table. "Besides, I'd be the one doing all the work and taking care of him anyway."

"You are already way behind. Besides, how the hell do you plan to get him back?!" Jonash yelled. "We could both explode for this. Do you really want to bring a child to this slum?"

"He's only a baby. Our baby."

"Exactly," Jonash pointed out. "Babies are useless, they only create more work. You are already behind enough as it is. Babies smell, they cry... Why would you want that?"

"Because I love him," Jaina said. "I never had anything in my whole life nor wanted anything until I had my son. I want our son, our child…Is that so much to ask?!"

"It's not like you have a chance anyway. You can't read damn, and these breeders sell hundreds of kids a year, it's not like they are going to keep track of them," Jonash said. "Listen, I am in charge in this house, since it's mine to begin with, and

I said no. That's final! I don't want to be responsible for some damn kid."

Jaina got up, and went outside to clean the meal. She saved the leftovers and went to warm the fire. She ignored Jonash for the rest of the evening, only responding to his requests while she ran around doing all the choirs. She was washing the dishes, pulling the laundry off the line, milking the goat, putting the milk in their icebox to keep cool, feeding the livestock, gathering more kindle and peats to keep the fire warm while darning clothes, all in silence while Jonash was able to rest from his long day.

Jonah couldn't help but stare at the fire place, for only a short few minutes. He wasn't in any condition to be a father, the whole idea was absolutely terrifying. All this didn't erase that he had created life. He thought of his father's failure to save him, yet Jonash was going to let another child, his child, go through this crazy galaxy abandoned. A life he created, someone of his own flesh growing unwanted, unplanned, lost and lingered to the fate unprotected. But bringing him here, Jonash being responsible for everything this child needed from basics to moral guidance was just too terrifying.

~X~

"Keep the lamp on," Jonash ordered as Jaina came to bed.

"But we have limited oil," Jaina started.

"Keep it on," Jonash demanded firmly. Jaina put the lantern on the floor, a safe distance from them. She then crawled into the cot on the floor next to him, covering herself with the quilt in the dim light. Jonash pulled his wife close to him. She stiffened up, knowing what he wanted. But she was in far too much distress from being separated from Han, and her body was still worn out from the pregnancy, with leaking breast mixed in with the sensitivity around her scar. She didn't even want to think about sex.

However, her dutiful nature made Jaina welcomed her husband's advances. As she was taught by the concubines, it was a great shame to deny her husband. Jonash's hand slide up her nightgown while his lips glided along her neck, moving to her shoulder. He then reached down, Jaina felt a sting as he touched the area around her scar, feeling a stinging burn with each touch. He then touched her scar causing a sharp pain.

Jonash, feeling the scabs of long cut. He instantly flung off his wife's nightgown, suddenly revealing a prominent dark crimson scar slashed down her stomach.

"What's that?" Jonash asked, shocked as he touched it, causing Jaina to tremble.

"It was where he came out," Jaina answered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jonash frowned as Jaina sat up and placed Jonash's head on her lap. His eyes remained staring at the scar.

"He looks like you, you know and even acts like you sometimes," Jaina said as her fingers went through her husband's brownish hair. "He is very witty and quite curious, and very funny."

"How so?"

"Well, when I look at him, he will make this high pitch noise and lift his arms up, like he's ordering me to carry him. It is very funny to watch. He knows his Mommy," Jaina said as her husband sighed. "Amazing isn't it? Think, all it took was a little bit of you and a little bit of me then a new life floated into being. He could grow up to be anything, a doctor, a pilot…He could be the one who saves the galaxy and it would be because of us."

"I want to see him." Jonash finally admitted. "I want to raise our son." He then went up and kissed her, continuing to advance as Jaina worried about their oil supply. She shut the lantern off.

~X~

Jonash fell asleep not long afterwards, but Jaina remained wide awake. Being able to hear absolutely nothing on these cold mountain nights, the haunt of Han's cry was all too real. Then suddenly, a loud noise cried out in the night. Jaina jolted up, she heard yelling along with thuds and breaking glass followed by a scream, clanking and more thuds.

"What was that?" Jaina asked fearfully, waking up Jonash.

"Bhumi and his wife," Jonash answered, rubbing his eyes.

"That old jerk?" Jaina asked in dismay . "He has a wife?"

"Yes, he argued that he deserved one since he's the only freeman and oversees all the workers. So your masters sent him one, a pretty thing. Anyway, now he complains about her nonstop. Says she won't do anything but whine. This happens every night when she refuses him, Bhumi beats her, she fights back, he beats her harder. She tried to run away but she got lost since there are no roads. Some tribe caught her and alerted your masters. They brought her back to him. That was horrible, I almost felt bad for her."

"It's quiet now," Jaina noticed.

"It won't be for long," Jonash warmed. "Bhumi will have his way with her one way or the other. Wait."

It was about ten minutes later, a painful, humiliating cry pierced the air.

"These walls are too thin," Jaina commented. She then peaked out the window, to see the silhouette of a girl attempt to wash herself. Then Bhumi, with his large ugly hands, came back out, grabbed his wife up by her long, red-blonde curls and dragged her back with the girl kicking the entire time. Jaina recognized the girl from the breeding center. She was the haughty red-head everyone called Naboo. Jaina closed the window again, choosing to ignore her. The girl deserved to be put in place.

~X~

Jaina had an early morning. The next day, as the rooster crowed, she was long up, stoking the fire, hoping it was hot enough to boil water. She then collected eggs, milked the goat and was kneading dough when Jonash came to the kitchen.

"When the men come home, I want you to follow the path to join me." Jonash said.

"Alright." Jaina answered.

"I will be bringing home some scrap wood to make a cradle," Jonash said. Jaina got up and smiled. She hugged Jonash and they kissed. She was no longer alone. Together, they were going to save their son.


	4. Honorable Abduction

**All rights belong to George Lucas, I'm not him**

 **Beta: sithhannahace**

Two former nurses went through a nursery filled with babies, systematically giving them their formula and checking their progress.

"Product 307," the nurse ordered as the droid went to the baby. Han saw the machine pick him up. He squirmed a bit, feeling the strange, cold metal plates against his back. He wanted to see that lady again, the one named 'Mommy', who had the very familiar voice. The warmth was absent from these things. He let out howling cries, refusing to stay still.

"8.5," the droid spoke as the nurse recorded, then dropped Han with a crib being shared by four other infants. Another machine then tried to shove a red suckle down his mouth for formula. Han tried to resist that nasty stuff. He turned his head, causing the formula to splatter on his face, making him cry again.

"307 is being stubborn again," The nurse said as the other stumbled over, grabbing the infant.

"You little brat, eat," she yelled, not even bothering to wipe his face as she shoved the nipple down his throat, forcing him to digest. The nurse then tried to burp him, where Han instantaneously made sure he puked right on this woman that he had hated.

"When the time comes, we may have you put down," the nurse promised the infant, putting him in the bassinet next to the window. Han then started crying, but it was invisible to the other infants in the cribs. He was so crowded the babe became scared, creating a claustrophobia that would last the rest of his life.

~X~

"What are you daydreaming about, Jaina?" Mina asked as saw Jaina outside her home sewing a bunch of feathers and corn husk inside thick woven cloth.

"Oh, nothing," Jaina answered, coming out of her trance. She went to check on the bread in the outdoor oven. She had a lot to do, not only finishing up preparing for winter, but getting ready for a new baby as well. "I heard your leaving soon?"

"The masters want me to wait for the test, then after that, we'll be transferred," Mina answered as she hung laundry on the line, while Jaina checked on the smoking meat. As the two chattered and worked, a girl came flying out from Bundi's house and started vomiting right on the untilled soil.

"There's Naboo, being lazy as ever." Mina said.

"What is all that commotion going on?" Jaina asked. "Ever since I come back, I hear it nonstop every night, screaming and fighting."

"She's the one who causes it, that's all I can say. If she'd mind that husband of hers he wouldn't have to beat her. If she would have minded Mistress Hulda then she wouldn't have given her that husband." Mina commented rudely.

"Jonash told me she tried to run away once," Jaina inquired as she put out the fire and put the new jerky in a bag.

"Yes, she still talks about going home and nothing but," Mina added. The girl then got up from her vomit, scared, before she started attacking the bread from hunger.

"Looks like she might be heading back in soon," Jaina thought, noticing her puffed out face as she pulled the bread out and put it in her house to cool.

"I'm trying to get back before they send me down. Nine times I went there, now I'm hoping for ten."

Jania couldn't comment on that. Instead, she just watched Naboo, wondering if there was a reason Hulda hated this girl for something beyond Naboo's lack of obedience.

Naboo walked through her yard, passing the vomit. She was covered in sweat and filth, but she stared out at space. She then plopped down against the wall of her shack, ready to pass out, with her blonde hair covered in mud, and clothes thrown together. Jaina went over to her as she laid there in the dead garden.

Naboo was still strikingly gorgeous, one of the most beautiful girls at the center. She reminded Jaina of her Selona master's daughters, in the way she would walk with her head held high as if she was refusing to swallow the sorrow and bitterness that Jaina was forcefully fed.

Jaina stroked the girl's cheek; she was withered from her forced marriage. She had a large black and purple mark around one eye, and the other a dark red crusted-over cuts that she tried to patch up. She also had a busted nose and a fat lip. Her ear was busted and there was bruises under her chin and at the top of her forehead. The girl woke, looking up at Jaina. Despite it all, she still had that determined light in her green eyes.

The girl looked surprised to see Jaina, "You alright, Naboo."

Naboo didn't say anything, a bit fearful as Jaina helped her up.

"Here, let me make sure you are alright," Jaina said in a caring voice. "I am Jaina, Jonash's wife."

"Nice to meet you," She mumbled. "Are you a slave as well?"

"Yes," Jaina answered haphazardly. "Your skin is warm," Jaina commented, caressing her cheeks. "Come on kid, I'll take care of you." She then put her hand around the girl's shoulder and led her out of the village and pass the hecklers.

Naboo followed Jaina silently. The two girls went down led her down a small, muddy foot path, past the bare trees and the labyrinth of dark, black trunks with their intertwining branches.

"You should see it in the spring, when flowers bloom from them." Jaina mentioned, taking the lead by pulling some of the fallen branches and picking the kindling. The girls went through the dead grass, with the souls of their feet becoming covered in the mud. They meander through the dead trees that sprawled out to one another creating a thick gate.

Jaina finally lead her to an opening were the mountains stood majestically, with the thick white tops stretching the sky creating an enclosed circle to protect the village. Jaina guided Naboo down to a large rock, then to a small steam so clear the bright colored pebbles could be counted and the fish could be seen. Jaina sat Naboo down at so she could see the bright orange sun. She noticed how Naboo took a deep breath, breathing in the clear, fresh air, and almost collapsed on the ground.

"They say this is the freshest water in the galaxy," Jaina said as she dipped her cloth in the water, rung it out and gently whipped off Naboo's face in the same manner she wiped her own son. "Some say this stream has healing powers." Jaina then took a forming piece ice and pressed it against Naboo's wounds. Naboo than got up and hacked a bit and put the cloth to her head.

"The bird's singing sounds smoothing, it reminds me of home," Naboo commented as Jaina sat next to her.

"I heard you were free once. I know what's like to be separated from family. Best thing to do is forget about everything that has happened before this, Naboo." Jaina suggested even though she was doing the exact opposite.

"My name is Andromeda Bosko and I am from the planet Naboo." The girl sat up. "If I forget it then I have forgotten hope."

"I see," Jaina said whipping the layers of dirt off the girl's face, revealing more black and blue marks under her thick clothes. "I don't think I ever heard of Naboo, kid, why don't you tell me about it."

"Naboo," Andromeda sighed.

"Tell me," Jaina said.

"The air is so still, you can taste it. The sun is so bright, it paints the sky different colors. The whole place is colorful, just flowing and dancing everywhere. And sometimes it's so hot my brother and I can sleep under trees and cool ourselves off in the lake." Andromeda said as Jaina picked up another small sheet of ice from the creek to lay on her eye. "My home the Lake country is absolutely magical. The town I'm from is so charming, it's so small that people don't lock their doors and will greet each other as we pass each day. Yet, each day you hear the crowds of people greeting each other with good cheer and taste the spices filling the air."

"Sounds like a dream," Jania said as she took out a pouch, filled it with water, and gave it to her to drink.

"I can't believe I wanted to leave it. Now, all I long for is home." Andromeda said. "I remember reading about this world when Corella first joined the republic. It's the newest and poorest, largely dependent on the generosity of wealthier planets. They say girls here are more likely to die of childbirth than graduate from a university. Your men die of lung poising from the mines and children die from lack of vaccination. I've seen pictures of the starvation here. The migrants are often made fun of for not knowing much about technology and their unclean habits. It also has cheap labor. Almost half the stuff we buy in stores is made in Corella. Yet, people pay a fortune to vacation here and have this view. I'm surprise the Jedi don't know this is going on."

"What's the Jedi?" Jaina asked.

"Never mind," Andromeda sighed. She smiled. Her cheek muscles aced, for it was the first time in months that she smiled. "It is nice to finally have a friend here." Jaina didn't quite know what to think about that.

"Is there anyway I can contact the outside world?"

"I know of an Alderaan mission."

"Where? Alderaan is part of the republic and alliance with my planet," Andromeda asked sitting up. "Please tell me."

"I will, in exchange of something, this may seem rather disgusting but since we are friends, I will ask you for it. This is a common practice among my people as a symbol of friendship." Jania started. In truth, she didn't have anyone. She was a tribe-less wonder trying to talk her way through the next scam.

~X~

Jaina and Andromeda lined up with the others, as the breeders' cruiser landed in the village square. Their village was one of many, with at least four to seven couples assigned to each village.

Abdual stood there with his horns up, as he handed out the tests.

"Each take a stick, take the test. Any positive would be transferred to the center." He said confidently.

Jaina went and grabbed her test out of her assigned slot as Andromeda followed Jaina's lead.

They waited in line at the out houses, smelling the disgusting stench. As soon as it was Jaina's turn, she went in, took out a vial containing Andromeda's urine and dipped her test in it. She then went back out and put the test back in her slot. It lit up instantly.

"You are quick, aren't you?" Abduel said, not thinking anything of it. "Jaina, you may go back in the ship."

Jaina raced to the loading dock and on the ship as Andromeda came out of the outhouse. She looked around for Jaina and then went and followed the others lead in putting her test in her assigned slot. It lit up.

Andromeda stood there, her face pale as her jaw dropped open and her hands covered her mouth.

Her eyes became wide at the light, as her breaths started to let out gasps.

"Good job, Andromeda. Hulda was planning on coming to beat you if this round came back negative." Adueal said as she stood their frozen. "Go."

"It can't be," Andromeda stuttered.

"This your job you know," one of the breeders shouted as Jaina used the distraction to sneak to the back of the cruiser and opened the escape pit and put a rope with a red cloth down. Jonash, who was hidden in the bushes raced down under the ship and let Jaina pulled him in.

"What's she whining about?" Jonash asked.

"Nothing, we need to keep you hidden. We have a few stops to make before we reach the center. Stay in the engine cooler. I will give three taps before I leave." Jaina said. Jonash nodded as he followed Jaina.

"It can't be," Jaina heard Andromeda cry as she came back from Jonash's hiding spot. "It can't, not this, I'm only sixteen."

"Come on," Jaina said, coming out of the ship and putting her arm around Andromeda. "Let's go inside." Jaina then led Andromeda onto the ship, with them were the only two other breeders that tested positive.

~X~

"You're back already?" Hulda asked shocked as she saw Jaina coming in from the village ship as the masters of the operation stood before them. "What? You only delivered a month ago."

"Yet, I come back pregnant," Jaina said, curtsying to her masters then to Hulda. "Who are you to question whether or not I fill my wifely duties." Jaina said. Hulda refused to question any further in the presence of the Master.

"And the Naboo girl we purchased is back," The Master smiled gleefully. "I do hope she is getting special treatment."

"Yes, she sure does treat me different from the rest," Andromeda spoke sarcastically. Jaina looked at her, surprised that she had the courage to speak to her masters so commonly. "Her marriage arrangements show that as well."

"Good, we heard Naboo women are famous for their fertility," The Master's wife went on. "We anticipate multiple births from you."

"Now, I will show you the products," The other woman with Hulda said. "We have about six of them that have survived their first year and passed health inspection as well as behavior inspection. They are ready to sell."

As the owners nodded and followed the nurse, Jaina took note that the nurse leading the master and his wife made a reseeding sound, as if they were going down a stair case. As soon as they were alone, Hulda smacked Andromeda across her face.

"You don't speak to your masters as an equal, Naboo, do you hear me?" She smacked her again, hitting her ears and the side of the head.

"Why?" Andromeda asked turning back to her. "We produce their wealth, if it wasn't for us that wife would not have a fur coat."

"Just wait until I deal with you," Hulda scolded.

"What are you going to do? Beat us again? We might miscarry."

Hulda then went to Jaina, ignoring Andromeda. Jaina hoped Andromeda wouldn't do something to send her to the isolation room and ruin the plan.

"Your husband is a human, none of the males at the missions were human." Hulda whispered.

"They don't like half-caste babies, useless beings. They won't sell. You will somehow miscarry before term."

"Yes, Mistress Hulda," Jaina said, looking down to hide the smirk.

"Now, both of get cleaned up…now." The two left instantly. As soon as they left Hulda's sight, Andromeda grabbed Jaina by the arm, interlocking hers. "I forgot what a crazy bitch of a woman that is."

Jaina's head turned all directions to assure no one was watching or listening. She nodded, not saying a word, but promised blood on the walls if Andromeda messed with her son's rescue mission. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing?"

"Well, I need to find a way to get an abortion. On my planet they are free. We woman aren't supposed to be used as factory products." Andromeda said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I agree with you there, they have no right to take our children," Jaina said in a tight voice as she tried to remember the night she went in labor. They lead her blind folded down several steps and through several halls. She tried to remember the movements she made, the turns and number of steps kept running through her mind. Somewhere in this cruel place was her son and she needed to find him.

The two got into showers. Andromeda talked nonstop the entire time as they change into their thick gray uniform dress' with long sleeves. Andromeda described it as a drag of course.

At the cafeteria, Jaina looked at her regular lunch. It was a bowl of soup with bread as well as fruit. She scanned the room and saw Hestia, who was now carrying very low. She tried to take notice of the other full term breeders who also looked close to labor.

No sooner than when Jaina found a place, Andromeda came and sat right next to her.

"Do they have any spices?"

"No," Jaina answered. "Your whole time in the mountains, you hardly ate, I suggest you eat. You're not allowed to leave the table until it is eaten." Jaina said as she covered the lead of her soup vent and stole an empty one. "I assume they have spices where you are from?"

"Yes, outsiders have commented on that," Andromeda explained. "One day Jaina, I will take you there. My family home has lots of room, you can live there, we can go to school together. You would love it so much more than here."

"Whining again, Naboo," A breeder commented. "You really should be focusing more on the task at hand."

"I refuse to eat such," Andromeda commented.

"Why are you refusing to be obedient!" She demanded.

"They want us to produce healthy children but are not going to give us the satisfaction of decent dining?" Andromeda questioned.

"This is the finest food you will ever have," A breeder commented.

"I am aware of better," Andromeda said as the two left.

"Isn't slavery illegal there?" Jaina asked. "Don't they execute us?"

"The republic won't execute you nor I, we have a Being Right's Watch," Andromeda said. "They would take out your chip, and our slavers would be sent to prison."

"I hear talking," Hulda interrupted darting to the conversation.

"I was just informing these breeders of life out in the galaxy. I was educating them. What is the problem with that?" Andromeda asked, walking up to Lady Hulda. "Hard to run a program like this with a little truth."

"I thought that marriage would give you some submission?" Hulda asked, grabbing Andromeda by the arm.

"Screw this conformity shit!" Andromeda shouted pulling herself away. "Since I've came here I've been beaten, tortured, ostracized, tormented, beaten again, starved, forced labored, raped, and now impregnated. There isn't much else you can do me that hasn't already been done. You could execute me but we both know the masters wouldn't want their investment to go to waste!" Andromeda yelled as the room became silent. I am getting out of here one way or the other. When I do, I will tell, and I will tell everyone! You will see the Jedi busting up this joint. That is a promise."

There was a moment of silence as Hulda and Andromeda stared at each other.

"Oh, You silly child," Hulda finally spoke, shaking her head walking close to Andromeda. "If you really want a bunch of Jedi coming in and wielding their light sabers, I'll gladly sell you to any brothel." Hulda suggested. "When I was a street walker in Courascaunt, I became a bit too acquainted with many Jedi thanks to their code." Hulda then smiled. "One of the reasons I was able to get this job was because I know a few council members as well as senators who wouldn't want investigations with me around and willing to talk." Hulda then laughed. "You really are going to try and contact your home world? Do you have any idea what is going on? The Trade Federation has blocked your planet, causing the citizens to starve due to the dependency on imported goods for their lavish lifestyle. To avoid an assignation attempt, your queen had to flee and thanks to the wonderful quality of Nabooian ships, she is stranded on Tatooine, a planet whose entire economy depends on slave labor. Do you really think the Queen is going to risk trouble from the Hutts to help you? With all going on, do think your planet's government is going to spend money and try to rescue a stupid girl who thought she was getting into a modeling agency? Really? This is your life, carrier of product 400."

Hulda then strutted away in her arrogant, queenly manner as Andromeda gracefully drifted still over to Jania who sat with her mouth agape and speechless.

~X~

That night, when Jaina went to bed, under her sheet was the soup and the start of a newly knitted sweater with stolen yarn. The first trimester quarter was a room of ten girls with side-by-side beds.

"Jaina," Andromeda whispered, calling her over. "Are you still awake?"

"No, I'm talking to you subconsciously, it's all in your mind."

"I'm scared," Andromeda said. "I have enough to deal with escaping on my own."

"Is it true, you were tricked?" Jaina asked as Andromeda nodded.

"Yes, I was very foolish back then," Andromeda answered as she turned over to face Jaina. "I can't sleep."

"Why?" Jaina asked frustrated.

"Where are you from, what was it like?"

"I was born on Tattooine, a desert planet. I lost my mom when I was five, but I do remember her." Jaina said sadly. "She loved me, she really loved me. She would always tuck me in. When the masters fed us, she would always give me some of her rations. She would sing to me, and would hold me safely at night."

"My Mom is still alive. I miss her too," Andromeda burst. Jaina looked over to see tears creeping down Andromeda's eyes. Jaina got out of bed and knelt beside her.

"Tell me about it," Jaina started again. "Tell me about Naboo."

"So much different from here," Andromeda said, as once again tears rolled down her eyes. Jaina got out of her bed, knelt beside her and stroked her hair softly. "You can taste the different spices as they fill the air. The curry and the saffron."

Jaina had nodded, for she knew. She thought back of that first month was Han. For she had felt the breeze freedom touch her cheek. For unlike her sisters that slept side by side next to her, Jaina had seen the glimpse of Andromeda's desires.

"What else?"

"The sun rises, filling the air with colors. Then a breeze rustles the trees as the spirits ride the air singing over the mountains. In the morning, the birds wake us up with the most beautiful choirs and I rise in my house made of beautiful white marble and bright limestone. The people are in the most colorful silks.

"I use to adorn myself with pearls and gold. Then I go down to breakfast; our dining room overlooks magnificent flowers and the people wear bright colored clothes. Then in the afternoon, I study with my tutor, and in the late evenings go with my friends to the lake where we cool ourselves off."

"Sounds wonderful," Jaina said, noticing Andromeda drifting into sleep. Jaina waited until Andromeda was in her own dreams, returning to her beloved Naboo. Jaina made sure the blanket covered her shoulders.

Jaina went to the hall of the third trimesters. She crept through, going to Hestia's room. That was when she heard it: a loud, agonizing scream. Jaina hid behind a corner as the guard came and escorted blind-folded Hestia.

Jaina secretly followed. They took Hestia down an elevator and into the dark corridors. Hulda came in. Jaina then watched as a nurse came with a hovering cot. Jaina snuck under her dress and pulled out a mask then tucked her hair and put it on. Hestia gave birth to a girl and the nurse put the newborn in it and floated away. Hulda, being too distracted in dealing with Hestia didn't notice Jaina sneaking past her.

"What are you doing?" The nurse yelled suddenly, noticing the mask figure. Jaina instantly took out a gun stolen from Abdual. "I'm looking for the infants."

"What concern is it to you?" The nurse asked with her hands up. "Are you one of the breeders? You're not allowed here?"

"I wouldn't be clarifying the rules right now miss," Jaina said with a scuffed voice pointing the gun at her. "Now, show me were you keep the youngest babies."

"This way," The nurse said frightfully leading her to a door. "Press in the code." Jaina ordered as the nurse placed the security code and the doors slide opened.

"Now down on your knees," Jaina ordered, then went under her dress and took out some twinge in which she tied the nurse's hands behind her back, and tied her legs together. She then taped the nurses mouth. Afterwards, Jaina went into the nursery and closed the door.

"Keep in mind I could come back at any moment and blast you." The nurse nodded as she faced the ground while Jaina got away.

She entered a bright, all white room filled with crying babies of every different species. First thing, Jaina went to open the window. She tied a piece of red cloth to the window seal to signal Jonash. She then went to find Han, searching the isles through the dozens of sleeping babies.

Han was easily recognizable by his mother, mainly through the button nose, the thin lips and the tiny tear drop divot between his noise and top lip. He also had the brown birth mark in the medium part of his skull that was slowly being covered by the brown hair. Jaina found him awake, lying on his stomach, indicating that he rolled over himself. Jaina softly placed her hand on Han's back, causing him to dart towards her.

Han looked up. After weeks of seeing nothing, the face stood before him. He lifted his arm and started opening and closing his tiny fingers. The woman called Mother finally picked him up. Han felt safe again, being kept close in her arms.

"Han," Jaina called as he turned forward. His mouth open wide, showing his large toothless gums he put his head down and then lifted up to show Jaina the new skill in his long one week separation.

"You little show off, you can lift your head now," Jaina smiled lifting her son as his tiny arms clung to her with his tiny fists clutching her skin tightly.

"Good thing I blacked out the camera," a voice said behind them. Jaina turned to see Jonash.

"Jonash," Jaina said. "When did you get up here?"

"A few moments before you, I was wearing a mask. I didn't know which one was him, so I blocked at the camera and hid until you came. I heard you with the nurse. You really surprised me being so aggressive."

"It was the mother in me," Jaina said. "Meet your son." She then handed Han over.

"He looks like me," Jonash commented as Jaina smiled. Jonash took Han, and the baby started crying so Jaina stayed close and gently massaged his head. Han surprisingly felt fragile, and Jonash gazed into the eyes of his son for the first time. He was shocked by the awe he felt towards the infant. The two stared at one another; it was as if a new life had begun.

"We need to move on, I stole some formula, cream and nappies," Jaina said interrupting the trance. "Give it to him every two hours, make sure the bottle is warm but not hot." Jaina explained. "Escape on the ship, and hide in your former hiding spot. I will join you shortly. I will wrap him tightly, so he won't suffer from any cold." Jaina said as he placed Han in a basket.

Jonash then strapped the child to his chest, Jaina made sure it was super-fast. She then put the formula, cream, and nappies in his other backpack.

"It was the mother in me," Jaina said. "Meet your son." She then handed Han over.

"He looks like me," Jonash commented as Jaina smiled. Jonash took Han, and the baby started crying so Jaina stayed close and gently massaged his head. Han surprisingly felt fragile, as Jonash gazed into the eyes of his son for the first time. He was shocked by the awe he felt towards the infant. The two stared at one another; it was as if a new life had begun.

"We need to move on, I stole some formula, cream and nappies," Jaina said interrupting the trance. "Give it to him every two hours, make sure the bottle is warm but not hot." Jaina explained. "Escape on the ship, and hide in your former hiding spot. I will join you shortly. He is wrapped him tightly, so he won't suffer from any cold." Jaina said as he placed Han in a basket.

Jonash then strapped the child to his chest, Jaina made sure it was super-fast. She then put the formula, cream, and nappies in his other backpack.

"We are bidding time," Jonash said as he opened the window.

"Just make sure he knows I love him."

"He knows," Jonash said as the two went out the window, with Jonash holding his son while going down the mountain side, hanging onto a rope, feeling his arms weakening.

"Han," Jonash said as the baby stared wide eyed at his surroundings while Jaina watched from a window. "You could marry a princess and your mother won't think she's good enough."

The baby let out a babble looking at him; he was scared. Jonash held him against his chest as rocks stumbled down the wall.

Eventually, Jonash made it down the mountain with the intent of sneaking back to the ship, when suddenly he heard the sound of dogs coming after him. Jonash, scared they would sniff him out, raced out of the facility, with the guards searching. Jonash scattered into the deep, dark woods, with the lights flashing. He was so scared for the life of son. Without thinking, he left the gates before he was able to reach the ship. Jonash looked around, realizing he was off the path and very far from home.

~X~

Jaina on the other hand raced back to her quarters, freed the nurse but left her blind folded and used a death stick to calm her. She then went and bribed the other guard with another death stick to not inform Hulda of the curfew violation.

Jaina grabbed an orange slice from the food droid in charge of midnight cravings. She went and grabbed a dagger from under the mattress then went to the restroom.

She put the orange slice in her mouth and used the dagger to cut her inner most thigh. She sucked on the orange as it cut into nerves of cells, creating excruciating pain.

Jaina looked down to see that she was really bleeding. She quickly ditched the knife down a garbage shute and ran out to the room with a trail of blood following her.

"Guards?" Jaina yelled, causing them to rush to her.

"Looks like you had a miscarriage. They unfortunately happen." The guard said, as the girls in the room awoke. "We will take you to the shower while we get fresh sheets. I will alert the mistress tomorrow, and you will leave in the morning."

Jaina nodded as the maids came to collect the soaked sheets. It was then that Jaina caught the sight of Andromeda, who stared at her with worried eyes. Jania could tell that Andromeda was worried for her simply because they were friends.

~X~

Jonash remained behind a tree, with Han close to his chest. He saw a gun's laser fly past him. He could reveal his location and shoot back, or stay and wait. Then from the corner of Jonash's eye he saw a layer of rocks a short ways away. He could hear the guard footsteps rustling louder and becoming closer. Jonash instantly fired, hitting the guard, making him fall dead to the ground.

Jonash got on the ground, with Han being hidden between him and the hard soil of the forest floor. He crawled so that he would be unseen, and quickly made it down to the pile of rock and went into the tunnel.

Han didn't cry this entire time. Jonash put him down on the cave floor, hearing the footsteps of men above him. Jonash bent down, folded a cloth, and placed Han down on the ground with his tiny head on the cloth. He watched his boy as his arms wiggled, and his legs moved while he turned his head.

Jonash went to his backpack, got out his old miner's hat and turned a light on. He then looked down to see his son had rolled over onto his stomach and was using his arms and legs to glide across the stone surface. Jonash couldn't help but smile amused at Han's attempt to crawl. He picked his son up, who looked around and showed his gums as his mouth opened, and let out a loud squeal.

"Feel that air current?" Jonash said to Han. "There has to be a way out."

As much as Jonash hated the pit, walking through this cold, dark corridor seemed a privilege to keep his son safe.

Jonash kept moving forward, following the breeze, knowing it was the path out of here. He would stop for a minute, wait to feel a draft, and follow the directions. He stopped once to feed Han and another time to change him. The child didn't make much noise; he would just stare in the same direction of his father. Once in awhile he would look up and try to touch the bright, shiny light on his father's head. The two walked for what could have been hours, or even a few minutes, going west. Jonash put a piece of cloth around his infant son's mouth, so he wouldn't breath in the soot.

Jonash needed to find a way to get back to the village or he would explode.

"This will be the last time you ever need to be in a mine," Jonash said to Han part way through. "Do you hear me son? This work is below you."

It was then that the two entered a magnificent hallway, filled with large, carved out pillars. Jonash looked up to the cave ceiling, hundreds of feet above him. He kept walking, seeing an empty banquet table covered with dusty plates made of gold. He started to sneak some, knowing it he could bribe smugglers or maybe his masters. He followed the current to a small room filled with jewels, and he started grabbing them as well. He then went and sat in the corner and lit a small fire. He took one of the stolen formulas and placed it on a hot plate.

Jonash didn't know what this place was, but he climbed down the marble stairs that were buried deep in the dark before feeding his son.

"Look around Han, last time you will be in such a fine place, that I can guarantee." Jonash warned as he patted Han's back to burp him after his meal.

Then suddenly, Jonash heard movement. He gazed into a gold armor and saw the reflection of a large scaly creature. It was taller than any building, with large yellow eyes and red irises. It had a pointy nose, with huge claws that could snap the father and son with one nail alone.

Jonash went and hid under a table. Han started crying as a foul odor arose. Jonash started to change his son's dipper, with one eye looking out, watching the shadow of the creature come near him. Jonash saw its breath as he quickly finished, and put Han back in his carrier before wrapping his blanket around him. Then suddenly, the table lifted up, and the creature let out a furious roar, as fire flared from it's breath. Jonash, seeing an old cut out hole, ducked under it's legs with Han before it could eat them. He followed the water drain until final coming out of the mountain.

There, Jonash realized he must have been in the white snow capes. It was a blizzard with thick silver wind flying through the air, blinding him. Jonash turned around and could hear the creature screaming as Han burst into tears. Jonash bravely stepped in the snow.

Jonash felt the wind pounding as the sting of the frozen snow pounded his face. He held Han closer, to keep him warm. which caused Han to stay closer to him. Jonash felt his entire body slowly freeze as he trudged in the snow. Han slowly calmed down. Suddenly Jonash fell in the snow with Han tucked in his jacket.

From the top of the pine trees, watching the young human, stood several Selonian warriors. With their fur covering their bodies, they observed the one who dared disrupted their guard dragon. They watched the poor human tread and suffer; it was when he seemed the most helpless that they decided to approach him.

"Human," the Selonian said with her laser gun pointed at the teenage boy. "Destroy him now. This species is known for it's greed."

"It's just a useless male, and look, it has a baby with him, so sweet," the other warrior said, holding the baby up by his leg.

"Kill it, who knows how much damage it would cost," the Selonian sneered. "It may seem cruel but we have the protection of our innocent husbands and children to consider."

"Stop!" the chief ordered levitating down to her warriors. "Take the human and his young back to our village."

"What?" the Selonian asked, holding the infant by his feet. "Great one, I am only protecting my husband and child."

"Take pity on the innocent, young warrior, and be careful when you speak of the young. For the Force weaves it's tapestry, causing each string to connect." The wise one said, taking the infant boy into her arms as she guided a fur coat over his father. "For this child is destined, for he will be the eyes to a mighty falcon."

 **Please be kind and review!**


	5. All is Destiny

**This story belongs to George Lucas and I am not him**

 **Betas: cyberhawk777 and hannahace**

8 years earlier.

It was pitch black, Jonash's first time in space. His life had been a world wind, first his home was ransack, tradition of three hundred years pulled out from under him, his mother and sister slaughtered and being forced to leave the place he called home. Even after a week, Jonash was still traumatized. Not to mention, being in space was scary.

Jonah was cold, and he heard the sound of rocks hitting the ship. Outside was nothing but blackness and stars, he looked around the room, too terrified to sleep due to the sound of the meteor shower. Then suddenly heard a noise as if something had hit the ship, mocking the sound of rocks hitting his window. The memories of his house being invaded and the angry mob outside flooded, he couldn't help but get worked up and wonder if the angry mob had returned.

"Father! Father!" Jonash screamed.

His father entered, standing taller than any man Jonash knew with his black hair a bit uncut and black whiskers starting to grow. He turned on the light and went over to his son.

"It's alright, Son, I'm here." He said pulling a chair and sitting by his son's bed.

"What was that?" Jonash asked.

"We are going through a meteor shower but don't worry. We are in a strong ship."

"I thought…" Jonash panted.

"Don't worry, we're safe now, you don't have to worry about a thing. Lay you're head back down and wish the nightmares away."

"Mother," Jonahs asked

"Your mother and sister went to a better place, but we still have each other,' the man said pulling the cover back over his son and rubbing his back as Jonah's head pressed hard against the pillow.

"I thought…" Jonash panted.

"Don't worry, we're safe now, you don't have to worry about a thing. Lay your head back down and wish the nightmares away."

"I know your scared, but that's alright. We become brave through fear. Just ask your self, what kind of man you want to be. One day, you'll be a man and I have to prepare you. So when you face danger are you the kind who will flee, or fight.:

"We fled our homes."

"That was to protect you, you are my son. Part of being brave is putting those you love above all else. When faced with fear, it shows us who we really our and that is by our choices. We are family, and we put each other first. Now, get a good night sleep. You don't have to worry about a thing, I'm here. A father will always protect his son."

He kissed his son on the head and left. "Now, close your eyes and find that part deep inside yourself."

 _'_ _I want to be just like him,'_ Jonah thought as he pushed his head against his pillow, turned away from the overhead lights and drifted to sleep.

Then suddenly another meter hit, this time it was loud. Jonah woke up, and it was black light his father had promised to keep has went out and the room was empty.

"Papa," Jonash panicked. "Papa! Help! I'm scared."

This time his father didn't come in, it was the captain. "You lookin' for your father."

"Where is he?" Jonash asked, scared.

"He's not here, he left in a mini transporter about an hour ago. Some revolutionaries are in the next doc held a warrant for his arrest." He answered.

"No," Jonah said confused as his mind went blank. "Where's my father, he wouldn't leave me."

"Stupid boy,' The captan said with no sympathy. "How do you think he paid for the transmitter…He sold you to me. Now, you know what kind of man he really is, father and son betrayal, guest that's the new Solo legacy."

He then laughed at the sight of the poor orphan now in his service.

~X~

Jonah woke up. For the longest time he was awake but couldn't open his eyes, he felt something soft against him, covering him making the cold air disappear. He could smell the scent of burning logs matching the sound of a crackling fire. He finally opened his eyes see a dome stretched out animal hid stretched out over pillars of wood. He tried to lift himself up but felt nothing but pain, he lifted the soft fur on him to find his chest was covered in a stitchery of large leaves and a concoction of sweet smelling herbs with feathers covering it.

Jonash looked around to see dried meats and fruit hanging on one side of the wigwam. Below the herbs was a bunch of stones that looked similar to the ones Jaina played around with to make bread. On the other side of the fire was a loom with several spools and threads and newly dried wool hanging to dry.

'This must be a tent of some women,' Jonah thought carelessly. He was able to muster enough strength to finally elbow himself up and turn to lift open a patch of fabric to look out the window. He was in a Selonian village, he recognized these fur covered creatures whom served guides to smugglers, he met enough scouts to pick up on their language. They were tall, skinny, often covered with fur, had large snouts with wet noises along with pointy ears. Jonash only ever met the female Selonians until he saw the village and recognized male voices as they sung a chant to the sky while dancing around a fire while a single Selonian woman sang.

Jonash looked out some more, he spotted a Selonian family. The Selonian mother was with her daughter, teaching the girl how to shoot a bow and arrow, while the father and son were by the fire making dinner. In another wigam, he then saw a Selonian hunter coming back with her bow and arrow tied behind her back, holding a large fowl. Her husband came out, holding a tiny, fur covered Selonian cub. The two kissed as the husband took the fowl and handed her a large mug of ale. He also saw a group of male Selonians come back with baskets of tried berries and fowls, others with corns and grains, some more young Selonain cubs rushing with bundles of kindling while a group of females carried a large log together. He saw the fathers wrapping up the children tightly while the mothers rushed the cubs inside. It was as if they were preparing.

It was then, Jonash wondered were his son went.

~X~

"What's wrong with him Papa?" the young Selonian boy asked, seeing his grandfather over a fire while boiling herbs, beside him was his uncle and cousin cradling a strange creature. An ugly creature unlike any he has ever seen. It was furless with pinkish skin and a red face, making this howling noise. His uncle had it covered with an old animal fur cradling the swaddled creature trying to get it to calm down.

Ebisue,the village healer glanced over at his grandson, surprised to see him, but acknowledge his presence.

"That is a human," Ebisu answered.

"I heard Mama talk about those creatures," the grandson said. "Why are we taking care of them?"

"The Mother has given our line the gift of healing and it is our obligation to take care of all those who are sick " Ebisu answered, being able to speak loud enough over the child. "Both aren't well, the father gravely injured and baby is very sick. For his skin is cloaked in red and is haunted by fire."

"May I help," the grandson asked, putting down his doll. His uncle moved over and handed the cub his dropper. The uncle showed his nephew how to genteelly rubbed the baby's chest with vanilla and chamomile herbs. Ebisu then lit an incense of dried lavender and rose petals in clay bowl and circulated the smoke around the child. In a few minutes, the child taking in the smells stopped crying but continued to make babbles. But his sickness remained, the child let out a cooing cough and then threw up. The grandson looked at Ebisu, he gave him a cloth and showed them how to wipe the child's face.

"The baby is only a few weeks old," Ebisu explained to his grandson. "By his size and the way he cries, he is also unable to turn himself."

"How did you get him to quite crying?" the grandson asked.

"It took a lot, he has a strong spirit. I've seen enough to know." Ebius explained, he was the village healer, like his father and the generations of fathers before him. As Head Healer, it was his sacred duty to instruct his sons and grandsons along with any male of whom the Mother chose to also follow this destiny, just as the Selonian daughters chosen by the Mother to serve as priestess and protecters.

"We are mixing his medicine now, but we have to wait for the child's father to give him the medicine. "

"How do you know he's the baby's father?" the grandson asked holding the infant.

"Put your hand under his head and arm under his back," Ebisu said coming over and out your other arm around the child to cradle him. "This is a fussy baby, because he has a strong will. He knows what he wants and will get it anyway he can, and he only knows one way. That is why he cry so much. The Mother seems to hold a place for this child, that is why she gave him to a father who will go to great length to protect his son, even it it means facing the dragon and traveling injured. Sit with him, while I go and check his father. Once his father awakes he'll be able to give medicine in a way that we can't. For love is the only healing power, when sickness is treated with love it will be overcome.

~X~

Jonash was still in a daze from his injuries when a Selonian, with brown faded brown fur came in, wearing a a beautiful leather band and different beads and feathers woven in her fur.

"I see you have awaken, my husband willl be back soon," She said. "I am Skuld the village priestess."

"Where is my son?" Jonah asked, nervously.

"With the menfolk, like all babies of course. My sons are preparing you a meal. You and your child are our are guest must treat them as such." Skuld said. "

"Why are they chanting?" Jonash asked.

"The clouds are gathering over us, This past fall the birds left early, the husk grew thick and we had an abundance of nuts. These are signs of a bad winter. Today the livestock has gathered sticks, the mice dig holes, the owls went into hiding. The insects are gathering in our homes. We have a storm coming tonight." She then left. Jonash heard her bossing around some sons out in the yard.

Jonash glanced around confused, his mind was on Han. Skull came back in. "My husband is the shaman, he has cleansed your baby of all ill chemicals and restored his strong will."

"Cleansing," Jonash asked surprised.

"Glad our patient is up," Jonash looked up, amongst the blur was a large masculine figure with a fur covered face and flank brown eyes as well as a wet noise. He bent down beside Jonash and unwrapped the bandages.

"Good and all, that storm almost did you in. Our guard dragon hit the back of the head and hurt your ribs?" The man explained as Jonash eyes remained in a blur. Ebisu helped Jonash up and placed something soft and cold against his chest.

"Where's my son?" Jonash asked.

"He's in the other tent entertaining my grandsons. Good for them, time they learn to nurture their young. I'll go fetch him for you once we get it all out of his system. The baby has a strong will, you will need your strength to tend to him."

Jonah tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain in his ribs, he looked down to see they were still wrapped but red blood had seeped through the bandages. Ebisu unwrapped the bloody badges and placed what appeared to be chopped white flower weeds on top of the wound and poured hot water on the petals. He then placed his hand hard, afterwards he brushed a sweet-smelling oil over the yarrow and placed a stem of dried purple comfrey, then wrapped Jonash;s chest in new bandages.

Jonah heard the sound of wind beat against the tent. Skull looked out. "The snow is starting to fall. I will warn the villagers now it is the time to seek shelter." She then glanced down to Jonash. "There is a harsh winter storm, you and your son will remain in our home until the danger passes."

Elise then brought a basket filled with feathers and woven blankets, he placed Han in it. Then went back to his weaving.

Jonash reached over to Han but still couldn't move without feeling pain. Elise came back over for him and the Selonianan handed Han over, Ebisu than helped Jonash put his arm under Han's back for support and the other one under his head to protect him. It was then the wind howled tight, the caretaker went and patched up the walls of his dwelling as Skuld came back in.

"We prepared you a meal of meat and lentals, as well as milk for the little one," Ebisu said as he fed his guest, along with his wife and himself.

"We are grateful for your hospitality," Jonash finally spoke as he sat Han down beside him. Noticing the child's skin had an unusual red tint.

"Let me help you sit up, your ribs are injured. It will heal when the storm has passed." Ebisu said as he helped Han sit up against soft bundles of fur. He then handed Han back to him, the baby cooed to his father, making different breathing patterns and spitting out his tongue as moving around his own arms.

"You don't like being wrapped up tight and swaddled, do you?" Jonash said to him, loosening the strings so the baby was able to move his arms. Han then made this and reaching his tiny hands wrapped around his father's finger tightly and tried to stick it in his mouth but instead just slobbered at it and kicked his legs.

Han didn't know anything about this person holding him, but was starting to like him just as much as the human called 'Mommie." He kicked his legs, enjoying being able to move them and started to noticed how different things felt different. He grabbed the person's face, watched as his lips moved forward. Han's mouth open wide, as he stretched out his cheeks.

"He just smiled at me?" Jonash said shocked. "Don't worry," JOnash whispered. "Da's here, and he will never, ever leave you alone." He told him quietly, feeling his heart fill with love and devotion of the tiny infant in front of him.

"You carry a lot of fears," A voice shrilled through as the tent opened. Skuld had returned with a jug of yale. Jonah, nervously kept Han close, upon seeing the her.

"There can be no bravery without fear, Jonash, I was the one with the hunters who saved you. The Mother has a path for your son, I sensed his importance." She then poured the yale in three jugs, giving one to Jonah. "Do you want to know how I knew to be at the cave opening the exact moment you appeared to us?"

"I was meditating communicating with Our Mother, I came across an energy field, there, I met two souls who are yet to come. They told me where your son will be and that it was important

"Like father and son, you doubt us," Skuld said. "Doubt is a foolish thing, but it's the doubters who fine truth."

"Well, sorry, I didn't think the Jedi were out here," Jonash said.

"We are not Jedi, we know who they are from school missions but our tribal belief on the Mother is different from theirs." Ebisu said sternly. "I met a former one, a few months back when one of our greatest warriors was bearing early. So I took her and her husband to another clinic. The doctor who treated told me about these Jedi. Like the Jedi we believe in the all powerful Force, whom we call our Mother. She is most powerful when we are surrounded by our family. For the Mother flows through most powerful among our own kin. You may not be aware of it, but as you rock your child, you are reaching out to the force to bring it;s blessings and hopes. For if one is force sensitive, we believe they must stay among loved ones for it to be at it;s strongest. You are using the force right now."

"By showing such love for your son, you are using the Power of the other. When a baby is cared for and their needs are met, is the only way they are able to survive." Ebisu explained.

"I am certainly doubt I'm going to be reaching out to some all mighty power to change your dipper" Jonash thought putting his son down on the carpet and started to unpin his nappy. Han blew out bubbles in the process.

"By showing that you love and care for your son, you are using the Mother. You are following it's path in making sure he will survive. If it wasn't for your love to your son, you wouldn't be here for us to cleanse hime of the drug the enslavers bestowed upon him. The Mother reaches out to everyone through everyday things. A mother providing food uses the Mother when she hunts, she seeks out the Mother for the power to be brave. A father, taking care of his baby uses the Mother for power to be patient. To us the Mother is present to us all and provides us with gifts to help along her path, we must seek out its plan and call on it everyday.

"It presents us with our gifts and talents," Skuld continued. "She choose some for more gifts than others. The Mother has given my husband the gift of healing. It has given me the gift of foresight. The republic says our talents should be use to serve their benefits but I won't let a tribe member be taken and grow in a belief different from his or her tribal heritage." She let out a huff from her pipe. "May I see your son. I would like to read his fortune."

"Are you talking about that force nonsense I heard before?"

"Like father, like son," She said. "When you can see the future, you'll see irony everywhere. Let me see the child."

It was just than Jonash looked into Han's eyes, he could see his fain and felt his cold skin.

"My son is cold," Jonash joined out.

"I'll warm him." Skuld suggested. "Get the medicine." She glanced over to her husband. He nodded and left.

Jonah looked over he tried to stand but the sharp pain rendered to his chest. He collapsed again. "You need to follow my husband's instructions. Sit and let it heal."

"What is he doing to my son?" Jonah asked protectively.

"Getting rid of the harmful chemicals the Breeders gave him, the kind to take away his will. It's a good thing you got him out on time, reading his future, his strength will bring great glory." It was then, Ebisue brought Han over, who was cuddled and content in Ebisue's fur.

~X~

"What is wrong with him, why is his skin warm?" Jonah asked.

"The child is ill," Ebisu answered. "Now, I put a patch of catnip leaves, the smell will prevent him from crying. "This mixture here is the inner bark of dogwood mixed in with Echinacea flowers and Goldenseal Root as well as some ginger. Take the dropper and place the drops in the baby, he'll swallow it down and the fever will pass over."

Jonah panicked took a cloth dipped in the cold water to pat on Han's head. He then followed Ebisue's instructions and placed tiny drops in his mouth. The child let out a howl, Jonash kept forcing each drop of medicine down as well as patting his wet head. Ebisu lit some mint, sung a deep throated chant while brushing the vapors around the babe. Despite the tiredness and his own pain, Jonash focused on this infant son. Soon Han, still sick, fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Such shame, for a child so important could be thought of so little." Skuld smiled at the baby. "Han Solo," she said dressing his cheek as the baby yawned with his eyelids growing heavy.

"What is his future?" Jonah asked, his eyes bloodshot.

"What could I say to the infant who will be the eyes to a might Falcon? I could say simple things like 'beware of the Hutt' or 'A Wookie will bring you luck'." Skull said and then bent down and took Han. "But as I hold you, I see that there is more to you. Han Solo, a name that will strike meaning across the galaxy." She said to the infant, rocking him and trying not wake him. "You, my child will be known among the heroes. After surviving a life of troubles you will be tested between choosing what is right and what is easy. The choice will be yours, but in choosing right you will find your true place.

"The Force has saved a special thread in the galaxy's tapestry," She smiled as Han cooed and yawned again, being comforted by her fur. "When the time comes, you will have doubt. But if it wasn't for doubt, we would never discover truth. For your doubt will lead to wisdom. I can see the journey ahead of you. You will unite a queens last labors, you will hold the heart of a princess with no throne, you will bring down a mighty empire." She then carried him as Han stared at her like all babies did. Then suddenly her eyes expand and she quickly handed her son back.

"Can I have my son back now,' Jonash asked tied of hearing this nonsense. He quickly took him, removing the fur from his face as he fell asleep. Jonah remained awake and laid his child against his chest, letting Han's new skin touch his. Jonash laid down with Han, clutching his arms around him. He felt a new since of awe as his son's tiny body curled on his father while remaining sound asleep. Ebisu bent down and checked his forehead, then started to lay out furs for the night.

"Don't worry," Ebisue said to Jonash as he felt his eyes grow heavy listening to the crackling of the fire feeling the warmth touch his face as the winter snow whisked outside. He woke up again to Skuld staring at him as Ebisue checked on Jonash's injuries. "YOu will be a good father to him. You will give him pride while his friends carry the shame of their father."

"I won't be like my own," JOnash promised himself. "I carry shame myself."

"Your father's deed isn't a reflection of you or your future." Skuld comforted. "You think that how could you be a good father when your own father didn't find you worthy as a son. That is why you fear him. You hold doubt, a great burden of betrayal from your father?" Skuld said, looking back at Jonash.

"What do you know about my father?" Jonash asked.

"I see all," Skuld said. "I communicate with those who have joined the force and those whom are yet to come." She then turned her action back to Han. "Two of them lead me to you. I am sad to say that family betrayal runs deep in your veins."

"That is enough," Jonash interrupted furiously. "I'm not going to betray my son, not the way he did." Jonah looked away from her. "He won't be left fatherless, that is a promise! It is our choices that determined our future.

"His life is full curves," Skuld corrected. "He was sent to the mountains for his birth because the mountains will come to reflect his life. It will be full of highs and lows, he will see the darkest parts of the galaxy and be praised among the highest peak." Skuld added as Han started to let out a whimper. Skuld bounced him back and forth.

"I am confused," Jonash finally admitted. "Give me a clear answer. Will he be safe and free? Or was this a mission in vain?"

"The future is a puzzle, it is Han's task is to sort out what can be and what will be. I see him once again saved by a woman who loves him. His fate is minded to twins born of a Nabooian woman, betrayed by their father before birth. Like Han, they will be left orphan through choices made." Skuld finally said.

"My wife and I just risk our lives to get him out, we're not going to abandon him!"

"Your wife will make the ultimate sacrifice, but it is through choices he will be left fatherless.

"How will Han be fatherless?" Jonah asked. He then suddenly, despite the pain stood up and wobbled to Skuld. "My son won't be fatherless," he said firmly. "I won't let him be betrayed the way I was betrayed."

"Han too, will know the betrayal of his own flesh. For it will be the last thing he sees."

"I won't betray him!" Jonash yelled.

"I didn't say you will betray him, someone of his flesh will betray him. Father and son betrayal runs deep in his family, as you already know. He has a great destiny but it could only be done by a great sacrifice that will leave him alone." Skuld spoke her final words.

"What proof do you have me to believe you."

"When you prevent one from drowning his blood, you will believe me." the prophet promised. She then finally gave Jonash his son. He held the baby boy, sleeping peacefully as he was curled in the soft furs. "My child," Jonash finally said. "Don't worry, I am your father." There was a moment of silence when Jonash spoke those words. It was the first he time he brought himself to admit it. He was young, but that didn't matter. "I promise to never, ever leave you."

~X~

The next morning, Han's fever was finally smoothed over and his wound was healed. It was time for them to head home.

"Your mother is probably worried," Jonash said to his son. "Don't worry, we won't leave you alone. As long as your with me, you'll always be safe." He then whispered as the prophet and healer came back in.

"I am sending home some healing herbs, this will help you get through the first year." Ebisue said. "We, Selonans believe that Fatherhood is sacred, the Mother has sent us these souls for their purpose and those who reach out to the Mother will never betray their flesh. Even when a Seloninan father passes before his child reaches youth, we will guide them in spirit. Respect the Mother which guides him, the Ground which nourishes us, the mother who cherishes, guide your son, respect him. Teach him these values." Elise gave the final word as a Seloninan woman came down with a dragon to take Jonash home.

Jonash looked at Han, the tiny little life that depended on him. He wanted him, Jonash realized. He could see visions of him, being a good person, a strong person, someone of value. Someone who is and will be forever his. His son was his true love.

"Thank you," Jonash said, before getting on the dragon.

~X~

"Here is the village, sorry what happened." Abdul said.

"It's all fine," Jaina said glancing around the ship for a sign or hint of her family's existence.

"Jaina," Abdul repeated again. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know," Jaina answered.

"Come, I have other stops to make," Abdul ordered. Jana nodded and left. She felt this heavy breath, for not being able to find her family.

 _Her family._

The word stuck out, Jaina had a husband and son, she was a wife and mother. She was no longer on the outskirts she was part of the picture. She had a son who adored her, for it was all the fight that Jaina needed. She had a strong husband, he may not love her but treated her well.

She waited, nervously as the transport drove away, disappearing into the bright blue sky. She looked around and saw the ground covered with snow. She wore her long, heavy dress with a bundled brown coat. Her black hair was up in bun.

 _Where could they be?_ Jana thought fearfully. She tired to trust that Han was safe with his father of all people, but couldn't find them. They were supposed to be on the ship.

She wrapped a wool cloth around her shoulders looking up at the sky, feeling the sun rays hit her face when from a distance she saw what appeared to be a large animal with wings.

Jonah rode in, caring his son safely as the Selonian steered the very dragon that attacked him the previous nights. He looked down, to see his son sleeping peacefully as the wind rocked Han to sleep. The fever was gone, thanks to Jonash nursing back to health and the aid of the nurturing Selonian fathers.

"That is it," JOnash said as they approached a small abandon village with the exception of smoke arriving from the tin roof. "THat's home."

The Selonian lady, riding the carriage nodded pulled her seed and defended down.

"Thank you," Jonah said as the lady smiled, he gave Han to the conductor and stepped down, she and the other assisting her also stepped down with part of the tribe's s food supply for winter which included dried meats and fruit, root vegetables, wood and fresh furs as well as jams from picked berries. They even sent poppies and already brewed ale. Some of the fathers even made a few toys for Han. they even gave the family fresh animal furs meant for their warmth.

He knocked on the door, Jainia opened it, holding a batch of eggs.

"Your back with him," Jaina said rushing to her husbands arms,

"Long story, but here is our son safe and sound. We couldn't make it to the ship but this Selonian tribe took me in. They are giving us food and furs for the winter. Isn't that wonderful."

"Thank you for your generosity." Jana said, as the winter wind blew in her hair. "Come in this is something to celebrate."

"You are a generous host," the woman said "But we must be on our way." they then set the baskets in front of their cottage, flooding the abandon village. Jaina was amazed at the number of lentils, dried beans, stored grains and even a few spices all meant for their family. She served them a meal and they left.

Afterwards, when the sun set it was just the three Solos, Jonash came down with his book to find Jaina singing Han to sleep next to the fire, he determined there was no finer sight. Despite Skuld's words, this picture will remain the same.


	6. Ashes and Lashes

**This universe belongs to George Lucas, I am not him**

 **Beta: sithhannahace**

"Oh, blessed Penia, we thank you for the blessings of this morning." Jaina recited early in the morning as the sun rose over the mountains. "Thank you for the life of our son. May he grow up innocent and see the kindness in the galaxy like I did on the night he started life."

"Thank you for guiding us, and protecting us in the rescue of our son," Jonash said as he looked down to see Han sleeping in Jaina's arms. "May you guide him and protect him through his life. May he never feel alone or abandoned. May our precious child grow to be a man of love, honor and trust. "

"I swear in front of her, I will always protect you and be with you," the teenage father said, kissing him on the head. "You will never be alone."

~Space station off the rim of Kashyyyk~

"Who are we here to meet again?" Ben Solo, a now pirate, asked as he walked through the crowded ship, using an eyepatch and a hood to disguise himself while was arm and armed with a very young Hathor.

Hathor was a Korunnai human girl with some terwick blood in her. She was nearly half his age (in her early twenties), she showed the beauty of Korunnai humans, with her very dark skin and long braided hair. She was on her way to the university in Naboo when her ship was attacked by separatists. Ben saved her and kept her on as a translator and later mistress, despite the fact she was close to the age his daughter would have been.

He looked around and grumbled, "Who are we looking for?"

"Lady Dewlannamapia, of the Lozen Tolruck," Hathor said.

"Why is she insisting on meeting us here, in this Wookie infested port?" Ben asked.

"Because she is a wookie," Hathor said as Ben turned in shock. "May I present, Lady Dewlannamapia, of the Lozen Tolruck."

Ben gazed over a tall wookie female, with brown fur and strands of gray some in tiny braids. She wore golden beads as well as a silk purple cloak wrapped around her thick fur.

"I would like you to meet Lady Dewlannamapia of the Lozen Tolruck, daughter of the late Lannampia, the founder of the Kashyyyk oil refinery, former headmistress of the Kachirho School for Well-Bred Wookie Ladies and wife of Lord Isshaddik of Lozen Tolruck." Hathor said as the Wookie's servants came up behind her, carrying her belongings.

"That's the one who was exiled for money laundering if I recall," Ben Solo brought up as Dewlanna spoke.

"Yes, which is why I am cursed, living from space station to space station." Hathor translated. "I am here for your business, and if you continue to insult me I will find someone else to throw my family money to and ease my plight. I have a job for you, if you are interested." Ben looked around and nodded to her. He and Hathor got up, and he gave her a wink as he kindly touched her.

They followed Dewlanna to her ship. "This is my jail." Hathor translated.

"Some prison," Ben commented shocked. He looked around, only to see part of the ship, which appeared to be a parlor with furniture made with worshy trees and a large gray rug in the center.

"Take a seat," Hathor said. "She just ordered her servants to bring out tea."

"Wookies drink tea?" Ben asked rudely as he walked across a syren woven rug.

"Ogra tea; she'll get upset if you don't drink it." Dewlanna returned to her guest as a servant, and this time a human girl came out with a tray. Dewlanna ordered her to do something, causing the girl to leave with the tray.

Another servant made them tea, and Dewlanna made a motion to drink, so the two followed.

"What is your deal?" Ben asked.

"After my husband and I were exiled, our leader took pity on my now abandoned daughter," Dewlanna spoke as Hathor translated. "He married off his son to her. From news sources, she recently just had a pup, and I would like to find a way to contact my daughter and her son."

"Sounds a bit hard; she sounds fine." Ben commented.

"How could she ever be fine when her parents had to leave her?!" Hathor translated. Dewlanna stood up, knocked the table over furiously. "For the most deplorable thing is when a parent abandons their child."

Ben was silent for a moment, his eyes gone blank. "I know what's it like to be separated from one's young." He said as he felt the cold, dark reminder of the time he abandon his own son. He nodded and looked down. "Make the deal. I need a minute alone."

"What's your grandson's name?" Hathor asked.

"Chewbacca," Dewlanna answered as Ben stared at into space. For the first time in years, he thought of where his own son might be.

~X~

"Jonash, ya' masta's are here. They requested to see ya' immediately." Bhumi

said coming into the office to find Jonash still asleep.

Bhumi went over and shook Jonash's shoulder. Jonash instantly woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I sleep?" Jonash asked wiping the corner of his eye with his finger.

"Yes, third time this week. Why ya' so tired all the time?"

"I still have to finish this round of inspections, I will continue when I get back." Jonah said, ignoring the question and grabbing his pen. Jonah looked at the window. "What are they doing here?"

"They asked to see you," Jonash said. "They were coming out of the building when they ran into me."

"They didn't see me sleep did they?" Jonah asked, but Bhumi nodded.

Jonash walked out and greeted them. They were dressed in what was to be expected from any man owning a diamond mine. The finest, richest clothes in the galaxy while Bhumi and Jonash remained dressed with rags with visible patches.

"Jonash," his master said, blowing his cigar and dropping the butt on his pure leather shoes. "Glad you are here."

"Always a pleasure to be visited by my masters," Jonash answered politely.

"You didn't say that when we first walked into the office." The master commented. "As a matter of fact, you didn't say anything at all. You do understand why you aren't at a plantation in the south of the planet right now, don't you?"

"I am following duties as ordered, checking on the machines each day, making sure they don't freeze as well as filling out the paperwork." Jonah answered.

"You were missing for three days. Could you explain why?" the master asked.

"I had to take care of other matters." Jonah said, fearful.

"You are my slave, Jonash. What could be more urgent besides pleasing my every will and desire." The master said in a sing-song voice. "You will get ten for each day, with an extra five for sleeping on the job, round that up makes it forty. Sound's like a fair number." He ordered. "I am sorry Jonash, but as your master, it's my responsibility to remind you of your station."

It was then two muscular, bulging men came and surrounded Jonash, each grabbing hold of an arm. They then tied his hands to his pole and ripped opened the back of his shirt.

"Tie him up," the master ordered. "Bhumdi, this is what we pay you for. Get the whip and roll up your sleeve. I'll count."

Bhumdi gave the masters an unsure look. He grabbed the whip, it was made of rope twang with knots tied tick at the end of each one. Swinging the rope over his head, and bending his body so as to give it full force, Bhumdi brought it down upon Jonash's back.

Jonah felt the full force as each knot clabbered against his skin and opened his spine and the twain scraped against his skin. He withered in pain but made no sound.

"One," the master counted.

~X~

The door busted opened.

Jaina instantly put down her knitting needles, stood up straight, and stared at the ground as her master entered their home, without knock or even warning of their visit. She instantly curtsied, bowing her head in a humble manner and not making eye contact with him.

"May I help you, Master?" She asked, scared.

"I came to search your residence." He said as his gloved finger glided across the windowsill in a snobbish manner. "The very looks of this place makes me ill. Abdul, see if you can find it."

"We came to search your cottage," Abdul explained. "Be a good girl and get your masters some drinks."

"No need, anything she has to offer is far below my taste. Although, I must say at the end of the winter I may seize what's left of your supply to make up for the property loss, if we find out what happened is true."

"I create what is needed to survive," Jaina replied. "The goat gives lots of milk; I have some cheese you may take home if you wish. I use it to feed my husband and I, extra is traded with the smugglers. Food supply is short when they reach these parts."

"I'm not here for livestock, girl." The master scoffed her off. "We give you supplies- what you do with it is none of my concern. The only thing I care about is the fruit of your body which we are in search for."

"Well, I have several fruit preserves if that's what you need." Jaina went on innocently. "The smugglers want those as well."

"I'm far above preserves. Be silent until we're gone." The master ordered. "I will leave this shack, it may affect my health."

The master left.

"What's this box here?" Abdul asked pointing to Han's empty crib.

"It's the feeding box for the goat. It's expecting. We feed her in a warm environment to produce more milk and help along in making a healthy kid." Jaina answered as Abdul stepped on something making a sound. He look down and saw what appeared to be a rattle.

"What is this?" Abdul asked, picking up a rattle.

"An instrument for entertaining," Jaina answered. Abdul looked at a basket of clean cloth diapers neatly folded.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Cleaning rags," Jaina answered. Abdul went and flip their mattress. Seeing nothing, he left it there. He then went to the kitchen, and Jaina followed.

"I was just about to prepare for my husband's evening meal. He'll be home soon." Jaina said, grabbing kindling and putting it in the stove top, then placing a large pot of water.

"Have a fire going there?" Abdul asked.

"Yes, it takes awhile to heat up, so please don't open it. The flame may go out." Jaina said. "I do my duties, and have dinner and a bath prepared for him."

"That allows your master to get claim to the diamond mine profits," Abdul said, as his men grabbed Jaina by the arm, dragging her out in front of the lodge. "Which brings us to the next task. It's clear nothing is here." The master said.

"Let me see your stomach. Take off the top of your dress so that I may see all of you."

Jaina untied her belt and took off her vest. She then took off a dress and undid her night shirt, pulling it down to reveal the slash scar that Jaina came to see as a medal of honor. But now, showing it to her master, a man of a different species and two times her age, she felt great shame.

"So, she did send you somewhere else," the master said staring at it. "I see Hulda will have to be executed."

~X~

Jonah walked home weakly, his back burning as he tried to follow his footsteps formed in the mud earlier. The frozen wind hardened the blood seeping from his back. For a moment, he thought of falling over and fainting. It seemed tempting- he could fall asleep in the snow. But knowing he might never wake up, and leave his child fatherless kept Jonash going. The prophet's words rang in his head, Jonash moved forwards slowly, only hoping to get home to his son to get rid of this death wish.

"I'll help you," Bhumdi said rushing up behind him and putting his arm around his shoulder, supporting Jonash. "I am so sorry, I only did what I was paid for. You don't want to go down this narrow path in that condition, it is too steep."

Jonah was too fragile to deny the help. Bhumdi helped him down the steep rocky path as the two made it to the overlook, getting a clear vision of the village and it's visitors. Jonash paused at his sight. In his clear view he saw the ship belonging to Jaina's masters. He saw them coming out of his cottage, dragging Jaina out by the arm. He stood there and witnessed the men force his wife to undress in front of them. A deep fire rage in Jonash as Jaina stood there humiliated while the older men stared at the very same skin that he stroked and kissed the night before, an anger rage as the master came in and touched his wife's breast and pointed to her abdomen. A furiousness burned as they treated his son's mother like she was some brothel slave.

"Help me down," Jonash said to Bhumdi like an order.

~X~

"You are useless to me now." The master commented. "You can no longer give birth without a surgery and we don't have the equipment for that. But since you are married to their valued slave, I'll strike a deal with the miners." The master sighed as Jaina tied her top on with tears streaming down her face. "Take us to the shed, we'll search there."

Jaina nervously lead them through the dead garden, as her boots marked the fallen snow.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded suddenly. Jonah suddenly appeared into the garden, storming through the monsters.

"Where is my supper?!" Jonah demanded.

"I don't have your meal prepared yet," Jaina said. "I am sorry."

"Sorry, sorry," Jonash said nastily. "All excuses with you." He then went up to Jaina and grabbed his wife by the hair. "I'll show you sorry, when I am done with you!" He then pushed Jaina to the ground and stomped on her thigh, getting ready to kick her.

"We can't find anything, it's not here," the Master's men said. The master looked at Jaina and Jonash. Jonash violently pulled his wife up from the ground.

"What is this thing doing in my front yard!" Bhumdi shouted.

"We'll let you deal with this, Abdul let's go." The master left as Jonash continued his tight grip on Jaina until the ship was out of sight.

"Sorry about that," Jonsh said, finally letting go. "I'd figured they leave if they thought I was going to beat you."

"It's alright," Jaina said. "I'll get Han, then get dinner ready." Jaina then went inside, opened the oven and pulled out her baby, as he remained in a basket wrapped with several blankets and his stuffed dog. She cleaned off a few ashes off his head and let out a few baby coughs while continuing to babble, talking to his mother.

"It's alright, you're safe, Sweetheart, you're here." She amused hi. Jaina lifted him out of his basket, Han stretched out his arms, enjoying the sensation of being held by his mother. Jaina then brought him close to her shoulder and kissed the top of his head. He was wearing an old sack tailored into a baby outfit, swaddled tight with his little arms and legs covered, protected from the cold winds. Han then looked over and let out a high pitch coo at seeing his father.

"You see Daddy," Jaina asked as Jonash started wobbling to his son, feeling this horrible sting in his back. It was then Jaina noticed Jonash had a hard time standing. She placed Han in his crib and went to her husband.

"Jonash, what happened?" Jaina asked scared. He then collapsed on the ground, revealing his back.

~X~

Jonash was now on the cot, lying shirtless, face down with a coat of melting snow covering him while Jaina used a rag to soak up the blood. Han then let out his fussy someone-hold-me-cry. Jaina picked him up, which halted the infant's cry.

"Put him down," Jonash ordered. "I don't want him to see me like this." Jaina, respecting her husband, placed the baby on animal fur in his cradle. Han did wiggled around as Jaina placed a cloth of hot water on his father's back. Jonash twisted at the sting.

"When Han is four, we are getting him out of here." Jonash said. "He'll be strong enough to walk, light enough to carry, old enough to listen, and small enough to hide."

"But we…"

"He can't hide in an oven forever," Jonash said. "We have to make sure he has his best chance. Even if thats is away from us."

"This isn't that seer thing again, is it?" Jaina asked, taking another cloth and applying it to his back. "One thing I learned is that we make our own luck in the galaxy. No one is taking away my baby. If anything ever happened to Han, I would surely go mad." Jaina commented as she rung out the blood from the cloth. She put hot water on each inch of his scorn back and took out ruminates of twain from the rope used to flog him.

"Keep on your stomach for awhile." Jaina suggested.

"Remember last time this happened, it was reverse." Jonash brought up.

"Yes, that certainly was a night of first." Jaina said as she cleaned her husband's wounds.

"It brought out something good." Jonash said as they both looked at Han who looked up and smiled seeing both his parents stare at him.

A knock came on the door.

"It must be Bhundi, he's the only one left in the village." Jaina said, putting the cloth down and putting a handmade screen around Han's crib.

Jaina opened the door to see Bhpumdi. He was a large, brute of a man with an overbearing body mass. He was bald, at least in his late sixties, with a half scared face.

"May I help you?" Jaina asked parched.

"Hello, are you Jonash's wife?" the man asked as Jaina nodded, peaking out, but remaining behind the door. "May I come in?"

"Sadly, due to injuries we don't have time for visitors," Jaina said closing the door.

"I just thought I'd bring over some witch hazel leaves in exchange that I see the little one," Bumdi said, causing Jaina to pause, staring at the large withered man standing in the dark howling winds as snow flung past.

"I mean no threat, it's just been awhile since I've been around a family." Bundi promised. "Just let me in." Jaina opened the door only wide enough to let him in. "He's right this way."

"What are you doing here?" Jonash asked as Bhmundi looked down at the dried blood and crust over marks as Jaina went to add a few kindling to the fire and placed the witch hazel leaves in a pot of fresh snow and putting it on the stove.

Bumdi lift open the cover of the crib. "Is this the baby?"

"Yes," Jaina said as she went and picked up Han. "How did you know?"

"A lot smarter than I look," Bhumdi answered. "I pick up on signs and know the difference between howlin' wind and a fussy babe. Both look like you haven't gotten all that much sleep, ah?"

"We're trying to keep him a secret from the masters so they don't…" Jaina started.

"I understand, I understand," Bhumdi explained. "I had a son once too."

"You did," Jonash asked as he sat up and picked up Han in his old sack covered in a woolen cap.

Bhumdi then looked down. "He was only four when fever took him. Sweetest child who ever lived. He'd be thirty now. Not a day goes by where I don't remember the little fella and his dimpled smile. Oh, how I loved to tuck him in and those rosy cheeks. He used to love hearing stories." It was then Jonash noticed a slight tear come from his eye. "I always wonder what he'd be today."

It was then Jonash looked over and noticed Han, with his head lifted up and hands on the crib railings staring at his family.

"Jaina, bring Han over here," Jonash suggested as the man gave a toothless grin.

"I will." Jainia said as Jonash sat up weakly. Jaina handed Han over to him. He then surprised Jaina and kissed her on the head, this of course caused his wife to blush. She smiled as he grinned back. They smiled at each other as Han shifted from one parent to the other. Jaina then went to the kitchen to check on the leaves.

"You have a fine wife," Bumdi commented.

"Han is lucky to have her," Jonash said, and Jaina paused for a minute. She smiled at that and went to the oven.

Han rolled over onto his stomach and started using his arms to move over towards his father. The baby let out a coo, babbling to his father while Jonash massaged Han's back. He rolled Han back over. Han looked up at his father, surprised. Jonash kissed his son's bald head as he put his hand on his belly. Han's arms reached out his arms and placed his tiny hands on his father's face.

"He is perfect isn't he." Jonash said. "I have never been so lost but yet so sure about anything. I never thought I'd be a father. But here I am, with a child of my own, bringing me such joy. Everything has changed; I want him to show him so much but now the only thing I can show is love. He is a lucky little fellow. I swear not another baby in the galaxy is as loved, protected and cherished as he. I don't want him to be like us- I want him to take his life by hand. He will always be my son and I will always be his father, even when we are old and gray, my arms will be wide open for him."

"That's parenting for you; it's a lifetime commitment." Bumdi smiled widely revealing toothless gums. "But by seeing that smile, it won't be a problem for you. My son was the most precious soul and an absolute joy to me. Something about holdin' a life you created... you want to hold it, protect it, be with it. When my son died, he held my hand, knowing what was happening. He begged me to remain at his side as the fever remained red. I still remember those little smiling eyes. I'd give anything to be my with son again."

"I only have had him for a few days. He's up and crying every minute, and fussy as hell, but I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Jaina came back in with a hot bucket of witch hazel and bandages soaking in it. She put it down and picked up Han.

"Mind if I hold him, while you treat?" Bhumdi asked, and the Solos nodded. Bhpumdi took Han. Han remained still with his wool hat covering his ears while Bhpumdi's enormous hands took hold of Han's tiny body. He put one arm around him as one hand was under him.

Jaina then placed a soaked, witch hazel bandage against Jonash's wounds.

"It stings!" Jonah commented.

"It will help." Jaina assured, then wrapped the cloth around his back. Jonash took the cloth pivoted between his hands and handed it back to Jaina, who covered the wounds. Jonah smiled at her when she was done. She then used pillows and propped him against the wall. Afterwards, Jonash covered himself with the quilt and reclaimed his son. Jonash held Han against his chest; the baby rested his head as Jonash stroked his back. Jaina brought over the stuff dog and handed it to Jonash, which he put on the side and covered Han with a blanket.

"He's been trying to put things in his mouth lately. We have to be careful. I am going to go out and get you men some beers." Jaina said.

"You have a good wife," Bhumdi commented as Jaina paused reaching for the yellow coat the Alderanina missionaries gave her.

"I know. She's the best." Jonash said. "Han couldn't have asked for a better mother. She keeps this family going."

Jaina put the coat on as well as a scarf and grabbed two mugs. It was night, and the wind blow was bitter. The whole time, Jaina smiled at her husband's affections for her as her lips tingled in the bitter wind. She went to the small corner of the shed and started to ladle the beer in two large mugs. As she filled the mugs, Jaina heard a noise. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"I'm right here." A voice said. Jaina turned to face Andromeda, who was unusually round and showing unusually early.


	7. Smugglers In the Village

Banquet Hall

A few years after the fall of the Empire.

"The Chancellor Leia has been looking forward to meeting you," The escort said, leading the middle age woman through the gigantic halls. "She read your published memoirs as a young child and has admired your courage, Andromeda. As did I."

"Thank you," Andromeda said humbly.

"Anyway, do you need me to show you her office?" The droid asked as they came to the elevator.

"I can figure it out from here, thank you," Andromeda said as she pressed the button. The elevator opened, but instead of seeing the head of the galaxy she instead saw a man who was tall with sandy brown hair and a face that caused images of those whom she once called friends come to light in Andromeda's mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's not here yet. I was just heading down." The man said as his hand pressed the button, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you, I am on my way to see Chancellor Leia about the refugee project on Corella." Andromeda said.

He went silent, not saying much of anything.

"It looks like we have quite a task," Andromeda said breaking the silence.

"She has a lot of confidence in you, to be honest I haven't been paying much attention." the man said. "I'm not really into that stuff, lived through it enough to not read about it."

"You sound like your mother," Andromeda accidentally blurted out causing Han to stop the elevator.

Andromeda and the man with her went up, over looking the Coruscant skyline. For a moment Han just looked at her shocked.

~X~

"What are you doing here?" Jaina asked turning around to see Andromeda, still in her breeder uniform.

"Saving my babies. I am carrying twins. I knew you'd be the one to help, having a child of your own." Andromeda said as Jaina let her guard down.

"How did you know?"

"I've seen that scar on your stomach. My aunt has the same type. When a product was reported missing shortly after your 'miscarriage' I connected the dots. Where is the child?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Jaina answered.

"You do have a child," Andromeda said. "I feel them kick, they know their mummy and already trust that I will protect them from harm. I intend to do so. Please, tell me you understand."

"I can't help you," Jaina said.

"Mother to mother, please." Andromeda begged as her hands curved her stomach.

"We are hosting your husband for dinner, why not ask him for help?" Jaina suggested.

"I can't raise them with that monster," Andromeda said. "Thinking that women are out to just get beat, or that their lives serve no purpose but to work."

"Then why the hell did you come here?" Jaina asked.

"Because you're my friend," Andromeda answered. "I still consider you a friend even though you tricked me."

"Well, that's…fine I guess," Jaina said. "I came out here to get beer." Jaina said putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "It's cold, you can lite this to warm yourself."

"What is that?" Andromeda asked, taking it.

"No idea," Jaina answered.

"Well, it's thick. It feels important." Andromeda then unfolded it and held the paper to a lamp. Jaina pretend to read it.

"Who is Han Solo?" Andromeda asked.

"None of your business on who he is," Jaina answered, snatching it back.

"Well, this is his birth certificate and according to it..." Jaina then glanced at the paper. "He was born about three months ago, at one in the morning, weighing six pounds and measuring eighteen inches. Underneath is a statement declaring him as a citizen of the Republic, through the government of Corella. Therefor he is given rights and protection by the Republic. You should make sure it gets back to his parents, this paper provides protection."

"Let me see." Jana looked at it and touched the different curves and lines that formed the letters.

"What all does it say?" Jaina asked, trying to pretend to read it. "What's this blank line here?"

"That's where the father's name is supposed to go."

"What's this here?" Jaina asked.

"That is your name. It says Jaina Solo, mother, underneath is the number fourteen, your age."

"I was testing your knowledge," Jaina quickly said.

"Where was this place, this hospital that provided the paper?" Andromeda asked.

"I have no idea. It's mountains away. You could figure it out if you want. Traveling in the high mountains in the winter is always the best way to avoid being found." Andromeda stood there for a minute. "You can't read, can you?"

"Let me get the beer. You stay here. I'll come back for you later. It's not like you have anywhere else to go." Jaina then open the barrel, scooped the beer out with a ladle, filled the large mugs, and left.

~X~

Jonah stood there, staring at Andromeda, not quite sure what to think of her. He couldn't throw her out in the cold, yet he wasn't sure there was enough supplies for his family to last through the winter with an expectant mother, much less carrying twins. Jonash glanced down at Han, who was sitting up in his crib, teething at a wooden block. He stared at his father in awe. Jonash knew what he had to do.

"You can stay," Jonash said, staring at her as Andromeda smiled. "Just for the winter. I will hide you from your husband and his abuse. The next time smugglers come through, you can hitch a ride with them. There are to be some guidelines."

"Thank you,' Andromeda said. "Yes, of course, I will follow any rules you set out."

"You will help my wife with the daily tasks." Jonash added as Han let out an anxious cry.

"She will, don't worry," Jaina insured as she picked Han up and started bouncing him up and down.

"Is this your son?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, he's our son," Jonash said rubbing his fingers along the skin of his skull. "We don't want the slave breeders to claim him, so it's important he keeps hidden. You will help with him as well."

"We'll set you with a blanket and pillow for the night," Jaina suggested. "I will go back out and get you some hay for you to sleep on and you can use my coat as a blanket." She then left. Han let out a cry, and Jonash took him. Han clutched his tiny fingers around his father's one finger and started to suck on it.

"So where are you really from?" Jonash asked. Feeling Han's teething gums on the fold of his finger.

"Naboo," Andromeda answered.

"I remember reading about Naboo back when I was child. I heard it's quite beautiful there." Jonash brought up.

"I didn't think much of it when I lived there. I took advantage of seeing the flowered meadows and waterfalls everyday. Now that I have been away from home, it's the most heavenly place in the galaxy." Andromeda said. "My dream was for me to get home. Now my dream is for my children to be born there."

"Children can give us hope." Jonash said as he cradled Han. "Before Han, my future seemed so bleak: going to the mines and back, day in and out. I want Han to be free, go to school, have a safe place to sleep, not have to worry about being abandoned, and I want him to never feel alone. This is what gives me hope to leave with my family."

"It's important to keep those hopes." Andromeda said. "It reminds us that there is something better and brighter.."

"Agreed." Jonash answered. "I used to remember it to keep alive. Now that I have a son, I remind myself of it for his sake and what I want for him."

"Alright, here is your hay bed." Jaina came in with a some hay, placed it on the floor and put some cloth over it.

"You can have my pillow." Jonah suggested.

"Thank you,' Andromeda said. "But I can't be an interference."

"Oh, no problem, I can't let an expectant mother go pillowless."

Jaina smiled at him. "You are probably hungry, I'll get you some stew."

"And perhaps it will do good hanging here. A good baby like Han will make you look forward to your own." Jonash said.

~X~

"Uuuuh owww haaaa," Jaina heard Han say as he let out a coo. She knew that meant 'Look at me Mommy', so Jaina turned to see Han lifting up his tiny arms and moving his body forward.

"Aww, what are you doing Han?" Jaina asked sitting down by the mattress and smiled at her son, he sat up smiling at her, toothless.

He clung onto his stuff dog and started moving it with his tiny arm. "You're picking up your toy now," she said, gently rubbing the dog against his cheek. Han let out a squeal of a laugh at that, causing Jaina's heart to fulfill with joy.

"He's a sweet thing," Andromeda said.

"Oh, you haven't gotten to know him that well," Jaina said. "He can be so cranky when he doesn't get his way, but loves his Momma. Come on, Han, we have a lot to do today." Jaina looked over to see Andromeda using the washing board to clean the clothes and hang them in the cottage. She couldn't help but be amazed by the Solos. Despite living in such a grim place, Han brought joys to his parents.

"That uniform is meant to wear for all your nine months. It looks like they gave you a special one for twins. We don't have any fabric, so you'll just have to wear that." Jaina said rinsing and handing the wet clothes to Andromeda for her to hang on the line.

"I think I am going to try and find something more colorful to remind me of home," Andromeda said as she looked at her.

"Alright, well we have laundry, feeding the livestock and getting fresh water. I also make clothes for Han, since he outgrew his and you'll want something 'colorful' for the twins." Jaina suggested.

~X~

"Why can't he calm down?" Andromeda asked as Han howled while Jaina came back with melting snow in a bucket.

"I don't know," Jaina sighed. "He is cute and lovable one minute, the next minute he's screaming his little head off."

"What is he crying about?" Andromeda asked.

"That's his, 'I'm-tired- so-instead- of-going- to-sleep- I-am- going-to- drive-Mommy- crazy-cry'" Jaina answered. "I could sit around and comfort him but then we need to sweep the house, mind adding kindle to the fire,"

"I'll help," Andromeda answered as she went back to the laundry. Her eyes went to Han every so often while Jaina went to beat the rugs. She then came back in and saw that the

kitchen had overflowed with hot boiling water on the floor.

"Damn it," Jaina said as she put Han down and went to get rags.

"How do you turn this thing off?" Andromeda asked, going to the stove with a bucket of water.

"No! Just throw ashes over it." Jaina yelled as Andromeda grabbed the ash bucket. "It will take forever to put a fire back together if it's wet inside." Jaina threw a rag at Andromeda, and she got on her knees and started scrubbing, helping clean up.

"What are we doing again anyway?" Jaina tired, and she went and picked up Han again. She bounced him up and down until he finally calmed down.

"It will get better, trust me. Once the Republic's aid and standards come through, it will get better." Andromeda swore. "Our rescue will come."

"This is a different world than where your from. I heard of the many romantic and glorious battles. Republic folk like to believe all their vast wealth can conquer any foe. That a person in charge can solve all the problems. Out here, we fight life's true enemies: Starvation, cold, and the things that will snatch our babies."

It was then Han started to cry again, this time Jaina's tenderness wasn't working. It seemed some days this child was never happy. Jaina took a deep breath, staring into the round eyes of her son. It was then she wondered, 'am I a good enough mother?'

"Can you take him for a minute while I step outside." Jaina said, taking a deep breath.

Andromeda took Han and patted his back. Jaina stepped outside. The sun was on the snow from a distance, and she breathed in the fresh air. It was overwhelming; Han, the household, slavery.

She felt she was drowning in it all. So Jaina took a step, followed by another, trying to clear her mind of these everyday troubles before she took it out on Han.

~X~

Jonash was on his way home, when he saw a meaty fowl. He lifted up his blaster and shot it down. As Jonash headed to the meadow to retrieve his hunt, he heard the buzzing sound followed by the appearance of a C5 Mountain Freighter, traveling through the mountains fluttering over the pine trees, landing in the meadow clearing.

Recognizing the rust and the discreet, hidden path they followed leading them here, Jonash knew they were drug traffickers. He quickly raised his hands, signaling a safe place to land. Jonash, like always, now kept a blaster in hand, pointed to the ground, in case he saw something move that could feed his family. It landed in the clearing and out came a tall and slender a Kookier being led by a Basilisk.

"Excuse me," The Kookier said revealing a female voice spoke. "Are you one of the miners that live here?"

"Yes," Jonash answered. "We are also open to hospitality depending on an exchange.

"We are low on heating fuel and clean clothes." The woman said. "This pocket watch is a heirloom from my ex-husband's family. I'll give it to you in exchanged that my partner and I have hospitality in your home."

"May I see it?" Jonash asked. The woman held it in her slimy hand, but certainly didn't give it to him. Jonash looked at it. It was gold with an insular knot making a fold pattern. "I have a use for a watch. Being able to figure out certain times of darkness and measure hours of travel will come in hand to me one day." Jonash said. "It does look like something of value, which I can't turn down. I'll take it. Do you have any laundry or mending? My wife will do that in exchange for coins."

The two looked at each other, suspiciously before looking back to Jonash. "I have a few druggants, strange thing for a slave to ask."

"You can stay at my home for the pocket watch, my wife will do your laundry and mending for three duggguets," Jonash said.

"Sounds good." the Kookier spoke as she and Jonash shook hands. "We'll get our bags."

~X~

"And after Luke The Brave defeated the monster, the people celebrated in great cheer for saving his people. He then led his people to the beautiful planet flowing with riches and beauty." Andromeda recited in a calming voice as Han let out a few babbles and excitedly fingered his mouth.

"Hello," Jonash said coming in to see Andromeda standing over Han in his crib.

"Welcome home," Andromeda said, turning with her red hair braided and her rosy cheeks blushing.

"Thank you," Jonash said as he picked up his son, grinning at the baby's beaming eyes. "Where is Jaina?" Jonash asked as Han curled his fingers around Jonash's pinky and wrapped his gums around it.

"She had to step out for a minute, so I was entertaining Han with a few stories." The two smiled at each other. Jonash then kissed Han on the forehead.

"I see," Jonash looked at her confused. "What story were you telling him?" Jonash asked.

"Luke, son of Kwilaan, who saved Naboo," Andromeda answered. "He is a famous folk hero, you can say."

"I see," Jonash said. "A story is good for a child's soul. Anyhow, I hope you are good at telling stories. I ran into some drug traffickers on the way home."

"What are we going to do?" Andromeda jumped, fearful.

"They are offering me a gold pocket watch in exchange for a room tonight, and three duggets in exchange that you and Jaina do mending and laundry." Jonash answered. "We are going to take them in and be good hosts."

"They could be dangerous,' Andromeda warned. "I read stories: they carry blasters and shoot innocent people."

Jonash looked out the window to see Jaina coming back with a large vase of water, this time she was talking to the smugglers.

"Well, dangerous or not, they know how to pass through these parts undetected, and keeping good terms may be our ticket to escape."

"The drug cartel is known for it's connection to human trafficking." Andromeda explained, peeking out the window as Jaina smiled at the male while talking to him. "If I go with them, there is a chance that I end up back where I started."

"I wasn't talking about you going with them," Jonash said as he walked passed Han's crib and went outside to meet Jaina.

"Well, as lady of the house, we are happy to welcome you here." Jaina said. "Let me go inside and get you some ale."

"Where were you?" Jonash asked.

"I went to the river to take a breather," Jaina answered. "I needed to seek wisdom from the Mother Goddess to best serve my son."

"Good thing Andromeda was still here." Jonash said. "Don't leave my son alone during the day."

"Says the person who's allowed to leave." Jaina said, with testiness rising in her voice. "I notice your out a lot earlier than needed. Anyway, I was talking to these nice people, and they just informed me how the smuggler routes are marked by different landmarks." Jaina smiled, turning back to them. "I figured you would want to talk to them to jot it down." Jaina went on, before turning back to the house. "Come on in, get out of the cold."

"Thank you, I am freezing," Kookier said, following Jaina to the door.

"To warn you, it's a small place. But as soon as I fold up the mattress and lay out a dining mat, you won't find an inn or tavern near as cozy. You can tell Jonash what you just told me." Jaina suggested. The crew walked in, following Jaina.

"To warn you, Andromeda is scared of them." Jonash whispered. Jaina ignored Jonash and led them to the tiny shack to find Andromeda holding Han. He smiled when he saw his mother, making his traditional muhhha sound.

"You're excited to see mommy?" She said. "This is our son Han and this is Andromeda; she lives with us." Andromeda smiled at the smugglers uncomfortably.

"He is an adorable baby," Kookier said as Andromeda nodded. The two watched as Han and Jaina. Jaina kissed him, and he smiled at her, looking up to his mother when she kissed him. Jaina then gave him to the smugglers, but remained in Han's eyesight.

"I have a grandson myself," Kookier said. "My daughter-in- law, is so stupid for giving him a republic Education."

"I'm going out to get some food and beverages, my husband is here so he can you keep you entertained." Jaina suggested. "We are trying to figure out their paths and routes."

"These people are speaking ill of the Republic." Andromeda pointed out.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Jaina asked. Andromeda and Jaina folded the mattress. Andromeda laid out the mat as the smugglers sat with Jonash, while Han went back and forth between the smugglers, entertaining them with his easy amusement.

~X~

"How long has Corella been part of the republic?" Jaina asked at dinner.

"Five years." Andromeda answered. "By belonging to the republic, you and other Corellans have rights and freedom now. There were grants being sent to mobilize your planet and ensure those freedoms and rights."

"The only rights the Republic wants to see go through is cheap trade and galactic claims to our oil," Basilisk said. "The only freedom they want is freedom of corporate access. Where are you from?"

"Naboo."

"Naboo, they are the worst. Spoiled planet, getting exactly what they deserve right now. Palpaitine and his policies have kept Corellans starving for years. I grew up in the slums, Dearie. I lived in a tiny shacks of Mynocks Haven with fourteen brothers and sisters. The owner of the factory I grew up working at was a Nabooian. Half the factories are owned by the wealth of Republic, and I know for a fact it's too crammed and populated to be taken care of overnight. When I heard about us joining the Republic, I knew it was all lies especially with the big business and factory workers exploiting us for cheap labor are paying off the senators. Ones like Palpaitne, who's the biggest one known for passing laws keeping my people in slums while his buddies get wealthy. They expect me to feel for a blockade being on their planet when the polices passed through Palpatine kept us blocked." Basilisk lectured.

"I am sure if you look at it from his point of view, you'll see his job is doing what's best for our planet." Andromeda argued back.

"Evil, corrupted scum who's only out for personal gain." Basilisk argued with Andromeda. "I can tell you are a Nabboian. You think the Republic is the end all, save all, and those of the Republic will see all. You preach about how we'll get freedoms of speech, religion and whatever, but how's that going to put food on the table? Now, here they are offering my kids education and my wife free health but want to arrest me doing the best thing for them: putting food on the table. They don't care about our rights or freedoms, they just want our resources." Basilisk informed in almost a laugh.

"Our king was manipulated, and is now fully aware how much oppression your senators and his Naboo billionaires have placed on our people. Now, he is sending senators of our own to tell the Queen to back off, order all Naboo to leave unless they are willing to treat workers fairly.

"The governor is very clear: get Palpatine from power and replace him senators willing to make fairer deals with the poorer planets."

"But they can't. What about liberating slaves here?" Andromeda asked. "There has to be a few that are caring. Compassion is very much in our nature. Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns—and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds. If Corella finds the right people, we may have what we need out here to be civilized."

It was then, Han started to let out his hungry cry. Jaina, never being exposed to politics, didn't know what she was talking about. As custom in Corella, Jaina caused no discomfort by nursing her child in front of the guests, as it was considered normal.

"I know our slavers are keeping us illegally," Jonash said, realizing Jaina knew just as much about the Republic as Han did. "But yet they still keep us and tried to sell our son." Jonash explained to the smugglers. "My fear is that the masters will exterminate all of us to protect his diamond business." Jonash said. "I do know of the new king trying to bring Corella up to code."

"That was one of the new king's promises, that their won't be a single slave on Corella. Corella will have fair wages, child labor will be replaced with free education for the masses, stable health care, roads, heck joining the Republic seems like being covered with gold. A lot are still upset and some can't leave."

"Do these senators who plan to harass my queen plan also desire to appeal to the Jedi?" Andromeda asked.

"Not that I'm aware, hell, see if they get them to do anything for the common man. They will spend hours in meditation, months investigating an assassination attempt of a senator but not even ask why people want to see him gone. They condemned the separatist and not ask why they want to separate in the first place. But the killings in the slums of their own planet and the explosion of children throughout the galaxy world wide they won't bat an eye."

"Han is a citizen, will they help him?" Andromeda asked.

"Quite being naive." Jaina said. "No man with power would think twice about our son." The parents looked at each other and looked at Andromeda.

"Andromeda," Jonash finally said. "I think it is best that you listen to what they have to say."

The woman went on. "Liberation of the oppressed won't happen until the oppressed realizes it. I am sorry to bring a draft, but most likely you will never get out of here. You are from Nabboo, from Corella's perspective you might as well be Palpatine and be steered at by any commoner. You could go to Doaba Guerfel and be a threat to the senate's corruption."

"These are my friends, I would never dream of leaving without them." Andromeda said. "Disgrace my planet all you want, the truth is that we do have asylum visas and those who declare sanctuary status will be treated with compassion by the queen."

~X~

The next morning, despite the ice rain, Jonash still had to go to work in the mine's office. Jaina patched his hood, filled his canteen with hot soup and a hot drink.

"Be careful climbing the mountain, you hear," She said to him, walking out while Han was straddled to her hip.

"I will," Jonash said then kissed her on the cheek and left. Despite having already conceived a baby together, Jaina couldn't help but blush at that gesture.

Jaina was doing the smuggler's laundry while Han was in the crib next to her, the one smuggler. Jaina scraped the clothes against the washing board, and ran the tunic up and down it. She then noticed a large bubble, and she took some foam and blew it towards Han. He clapped his hands and tried catching the bubbles while laughing at his mother's gesture.

"Do you want to take turns holding Han?" Andromeda asked, feeling small standing next to Jaina with her child between them.

"Sure,Jaina looked down on Han, with his woolen leggings covering his nappy, while his body was nestled tight in a thick long-sleeve baby gown. She then put mittens and caps, along with wrapping him in a thick blanket before putting him in a pouch. Jaina kissed her son on the head, and he turned to his mother and smiled.

"We get to go on a ship today." She said to Han. Han, not knowing what was going on, smiled at Jaina as Andromeda watched. For she didn't know if she was thinking of her own children inside or simply taken by the moment of witnessing the sacred bond of mother and child firsthand. Jaina tied Han to her front side of her tightly in a pouch, an idea Jaina adopted after Shmi Skywalker, when she had a child unexpectedly.

"It will be good practice of you, I guess." Jaina said as she made sure Han was nestled sweetly, in her arms. He first fussed, but calmed recognizing Andromeda.

"Don't worry, your Aunt Andromeda will keep you safe." Andromeda spoke until Jaina stroked his cheek and calmed him in a smoothing voice. Han remained quite in Andromeda's arms, but kept his eyes on his mother the entire time. It was watching this, Andromeda aced to hold her own children who were tucked safely.

The two girls followed the smugglers up the mountain path, Han being passed between Jaina Andromeda, both protectively keeping him snug close to their bodies to ensure he remained warm. Andromeda quickly remained behind her, feeling her own children inside her.

The two girls followed the smugglers up the mountain path, Han being passed between Jaina Andromeda, both protectively keeping him snug close to their bodies to ensure he remained warm. Andromeda quickly remained behind her, feeling her own children inside her.

"When are you due?" Kookier asked.

"Late summer or early fall." Andromeda answered.

"You are showing awfully early," Kookier said.

"I am having twins," Andromeda answered.

"Naboo woman are known to have twins." Kookier joked with her. "Something in the water?"

"Is this the laundry?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, we'll pay you four coins."

"Per piece?" Andromeda asked.

"No, for the whole laundry. That gets you far here in Corella."

"We'll take it," Jaina said. "We'll clean the ship for a few more."

"No, no, we stop at other villages." Kookier laughed. "You hand wash them if I recall."

"Sadly, that's the only way. It will take a few days to get this much done. I can also do your mending, an extra coin per item."

"Sounds fair, that watch is more than one night…so." Kookier smiled.

~X~

Andromeda remained at home the next day. The smugglers seemed to enjoy Jaina's company more than hers, so much that she was able to convince them to let her do their mending for an extra coin. Not only was she washing their clothes, but their beds as well. Andromeda didn't know how to sew. In school she could translate languages, solve complicated problems, recite the finest of Naboo poets, and have in depth conversations of philosophy, but she could not sew, chop wood, garden, can, fix a thing, survive the wilderness, or even weave a basket for her unborn children. Truth was, Andromeda knew nothing about the skills needed to serve this isolated, uncivilized planet. She felt worthless.

Even though Andromeda said she was staying to get some things ready for her twins, truth was she found herself lost in one of Jonash's books when Jonash entered.

"Oh, I stole one of your books, I hope you don't mind." Andromeda said as he peered at her. "Can I get you anything?"

"I just forgot my lunch," Jonash said.

"Here it is," Andromeda said handling him the pail.

"Thank you," Jonash said. "What are you reading there?"

"The physics of sulfur," Andromeda answered. "Rather boring subject, but it keeps my mind busy."

"My masters gave me that one. They plan to start a sulfur mine since it sells more." Jonash answered. "One time a smuggler gave me a book that I thought was boring, but you will like it." He then went to his collection and pulled out something.

Andromeda looked at it and smiled. "Poetry collection of Leia Typheo."

She then pressed the book to her chest. "We use to read her in school; she wrote about Naboo patriotism, the beauty of our planet and the wonders of our people. My friends and I would send notes to each other as my teacher would discussed her. Now, I think of her poems when I think of home." She then opened a page, Jonash couldn't help but smile at her Anderomda's eyes would twinkle searching through the pages.

"Thank you," Andromeda smiled. "Here, she talks about how the air always smells of flowers. Makes me happy that my girls re going to be born in spring, so they get a sense of their home planet." Jonah went over and sat beside her. Andromeda shaded her red hair to one side. Joansh saw a freckle on her neck. He wanted to kiss it.

"For when my eyes take their final rest

My soul will travel to no finer heavens

Then upon what is home to thy eyes

Oh, Naboo, you remain my paradise

To let my soul be part of thee

Will be my forever rejoice

It even has her illustrations,"

"I hope it doesn't make you homesick," Jonash said.

"It doesn't," Andromeda said. "I felt one of the babies kick, they must like your gift too."

"I don't read poetry, so I figured you'd like it. I felt bad how our guest shamed your plant. I had a home too once. I know how you feel."

"You did?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," Jonash said. "My mother, she had a library and she loved books. So books make me think of her."

"Oh, really? I would love to know more about it." Andromeda said, with intense interest.

"It's hard to explain." Jonash said. "Revolution drove us out. But I do hope we get a home someday. I want Han to say he has a home just like any free child. Jaina never really had a home so she doesn't understand roots. I want Han to know what it is like to have a place where he is safe, love and free."

"My geography teacher once made me read a magazine article about Tatooine street children. It reminded me of her." Andromeda said. "She may have been born two years after me but she is years older than me. She is so busy all the time. I can't have time to teach her. We all have this uncanny capability to reach out to the depth of intellectualism. My only comfort would be to help someone unlock that potential."

As Andromeda spoke, he stared into her eyes, so hard he could see his reflection in her pupils. He looked at her beautiful pink lips and wanted to kiss her. It was then he suddenly got up.

"I have to go. Thank you for finding my lunch." Jonash said. "The smugglers are leaving today. I take it you aren't going with them."

Andromeda shook her head. "No, they are too dangerous."

"Well, I certainly don't mind having you around." The two smiled at each other.


	8. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

 **The rights to this belong to George Lucas, I am not him.**

 **Beta: Fiction over Reality**

"It does seem strange, doesn't it," Jonash asked as he walked with Andromeda along side of the mountain, on their way home. "how everything is infinite; there is an infinite number of cells and atoms the smallest units of measurement and an infinite limitless to the universe which is the largest of measurement. "

"I find it strange as well," Andromeda went on. "There is an infinite numbers between zero and one, infinite numbers after and before zero. So we can have infinite nothing and infinite everything at the same time. My father always said math is the language of the cosmos." Andromeda said as they walked.

Jaina, who remained behind them, followed and groaned.

~X~

Andromeda could normally hear Jaina and Jonash at night. From the sounds, it sounded like Jania was having a good time. It was a much better sexual experience than she had with the brute next door.

She looked over at Han who was asleep in his crib. Despite the constant arguing, it was clear he was truly loved by his parents. He slept there peacefully, wrapped in hand knitted leggings, a hand knitted cap and a soft baby dress covered with a thick blanket. He was cozied up next to his hand-made dog.

Andromeda remembered reading about Cornelian babies; it was when missionaries came to her temple to take a collection for the Naboo mission in the Verni Islands. After spending time with a Cornelian, Andromeda wondered if it was for a mission or for a tropical resort. She remembered reading about the poverty and seeing pictures of the huts and malnourished toddlers with outstretched bellies before tossing it aside and giving the missionaries loose change.

She even read about it; she read how birth control and maternal care was scarce. This horrified Andromeda, knowing she was going to have to give birth to two babies without any medical assistance in a world where high maternal deaths and infant mortality rates meant more than a number. Andromeda ran her fingers along her bump; a discarded statistic was now a terrifying reality. She look down at Han, knowing the child himself had a fifty-fifty chance of making it to ten. Even if Jaina and Jonash made it to the the city, Han would attend an overcrowded school, grow up illiterate like his mother, and be forced to join a street gang. She cried, knowing he most likely would never make it to fifty. Andromeda looked at Han, feeling sorry for the lad, knowing he'd never make it.

Years later, when she saw Han Solo as a celebrated hero, she'd remember the night she pondered these thoughts.

~X~

"I can't believe it's early spring," Andromeda said, as she and Jonash walked through the mountains. Andromeda was carrying a laundry basket, but Jonash offered to carry it for her. Meanwhile, Jaina lagged behind with the baby strapped to her back and a saddle sack of buckbeans, chickweed and juneberries. She felt tiny wet fingers on her ears and constant yanking on her hair as they traveled, a constant reminder of a teething baby.

"That is one of few things I like about the mountains," Jonash said, smiling at Andromeda as they followed the Selonian markings. He was careful when he stepped, presenting warnings of mud. "Such beautiful colors everywhere. I find a bit of euphoria myself when I am walking in the deep woods watching the light loom over them."

"Still can't wait for it to be in full bloom. Get to breath in the flowers," Andromeda said.

"Figured as a Nabooian, you probably love flowers," Jonash said. Andromeda nodded and smiled.

"Well, to warn you, once the wildflowers grow, expect to see a fresh bouquet every day, maybe even a potted plant or two." That was when Janina had enough. She didn't see the point of growing or picking anything in less it could be eaten or brewed.

Jaina looked back at Han and kissed his head. She had just weaned him, and was now struggling to find find foods for him, plus then there was the task of having to grind his meals up, jar and preserve them. She noticed they were going the wrong way; the Selenon paths were marked on the trees with red paint, each mark being visible from the standing point of the previous mark. The path back to the village was marked with white paint. Jaina went back to the village, wondering if they would even notice her absence.

The two others kept a lite pace, enjoying the fresh mountain air and taking sight at the wondrous nature that surround them. It was when they came to a clearing, the sun broke through the trees, reaching the surface creating rays of light that shimmered among the pines. Jonas looked over, seeing Andromeda smile at the scene.

"I want to show you something," Jonash said. Andromeda followed him to part of the woods that was cleared out. He then took her to a giant rock. It was there, Andromeda became awestruck. For she saw mountains, endless mountains stretching far and beyond her eyes. Some majestically tall with snow top crowns, others tiny with patches of lime green. Jonash watched her in this captive spell, staring at the outlook. Then suddenly she touched her stomach.

"They kicked," she said with a tear in her eye. For a moment, Jonash felt her joy.

~X~

As Andromeda started to bloom, Jonash couldn't help but feel her warmth and glow. Her red auburn hair seemed to shimmer a light orange in the early spring sun as her rosy cheeks highlighted when she smiled as she collected herbs in the mountain spring as the two remained hidden in the tall grasses.

"What is it like?" Andromeda asked suddenly as she rang out some clothes from the stream.

"What is what like?" Jonash asked.

"When you and Jaina are together," Andromeda answered. "I don't know if the hormones, a prying curiosity, or the fact that my only experience is in brutality. You two seem to take enjoyment with each other. I hear you sometimes; it wakes me up.""

"To be honest, it wasn't like that at first," Jonash answered, blushing. "When we were first married, I didn't even like her. I could barely stand to look at her."

"Then how did you...make a child?"

"Obligation. My masters pulled me aside and told me we had to. She wasn't the first wife, so I the mechanics. I did her out of obligation." Jonash said. "Not exactly the romance you've read about."

"You are too young to have family." Andromeda mentioned.

"That's not Han's fault," Jonash said.

"I think I'm jealous," Andromeda said.

"Jealous?" Jonash looked at her confused.

"I am jealous of you and Jaina." Andromeda said with tears welling in her eyes. "You are like my comfort in all this. Your conversations remind me of where I'm from and who I used to be."

It was then Jonash leaned close and the two kissed. It wasn't an ordinary kiss; it was long and beautiful. It was interrupted by a cry.

Jonash looked over to see Han. After a few short weeks of mastering the art of setting up, he kept tempting to stand. In his attempt, the baby had lost his balance and had fallen out of his basket, rolling over, almost falling in the stream. In an instance, Jonash raced over and grabbed him, and held his son in his arms, until he calmed.

"This never would have happened with Jaina. I'm sorry," Jonash said, panting. "I can't deny that I have feelings for you, but it is Han who is my true love. I have to do what's best for him."

~X~

Jaina stood outside her hut, she was with a mortar and pestle, crushing up food for Han. She looked over and saw Han on a mat practicing his crawling, using a wooden block to calm his teething.

She furiously pressed the newly found beans in the mortal, not knowing that it was almost creamed. The way Jonash looked at Andromeda that night played in her head over and over again. It caused a deep burning inside her; an old buried hatred that resurfaced, like the kind she felt for Jabba's daughters, when those ugly half worms were getting jewels and being adorned with flowers while eating fine meals while Jaina watched in rags, her stomach starving for a bowl of crumbs. Andromeda was far from a Hutt, but once had that privilege, and now she wanted to take Jaina's only chance for happiness.

Jaina stopped as Han looked up at her innocently. She moved to her next task. Her fingers touched the string of her loom, solely keeping her eyes on the threads as she weaved the fibers into the cloth. She then heard the sound of boots. Jaina left her loom and raced out to see Bhumdi reaching his shak.

"Excuse me, Bhumdi" Jaina said the next day. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Mrs. Solo?" Bhumdi asked.

"I am so sorry," Jaina said with an expression of fringed innocence. "We've been keeping a secret from you. It was really terrible of us."

~X~

"Where is she?!" Bhumi stormed in the next day to see Jaina and Andromeda in the living room with Han practiced his crawling on the floor between the two women. Andromeda fearfully got behind Jiana to protect her. Jaina picked Han off the floor and stepped aside.

"There she is," Bhumi said, grabbing Andromeda by the hair as Jaina covered Han's eyes, remaining silent. Bhumi pushed Andromeda down to the ground. She instantly tried to get back up again, but Bhumi straddled her, careful not to sit on her baby bump. He grabbed her by the throat, as he pulled out a small, white object from his pocket.

"There she is," Bhumi said, grabbing Andromeda by the hair as Jaina covered Han's eyes, remaining silent. Bhumi pushed Andromeda down to the ground. She instantly tried to get back up again, but Bhumi straddled her, careful not to sit on her baby bump. His large hands clasped her throat, as he pulled out a small, white object from his pocket.

"No, get away from me," Andromeda tried to push him off but Bhumdi quickly grabbed both her wrist with one hand and she tried kicking him with her knees. "Get off me!" she screeched, as her nightmares returned.

"See this?" He snarled as Andromeda's eyes went wide. "This is your incarcerator. Hulda arranged for me to have it before her death. So if you ever try to leave me or even disobey me, just rememberer your life is in my hands."

"Jaina, help!." Andromeda cried as Jaina stood there with her arms folded. It was then Andromeda realized who told Bhumdi about her.

"Your friends are only your friends until you threaten to take what little they have," He huffed.

Andromeda stopped, looking up at Jaina, betrayed.

"How dare you?" Andromeda said, still staring at Jaina with a nasty sneer.

"Don't look away," Bhumdi ordered putting his large hands around her chin, squeezing her cheeks. "Think you can get away with it! Taking away my babies. I won't let you leave with my children." He then ripped her dress revealing her bare stomach and pop out belly button.

"Please don't!" Jaina intervened, recognizing the instrument he pulled out of his pocket "They are your children."

"You did enough," Bhumdi said then took out a tracker gun. He put his ear to Andromeda's stomach. "This is one." He then put his hand on the mark were his child kicked him. He injected the tip of the needle into Andromeda's stomach causing a fetus to light that it could be seen."

"What did you put in it?" Jaina asked.

"A tracker. Now the same for the other one," Bhumdi said, Andromeda fought hard to get out from under him and he just pushed down on her harder. He placed his fingers next to the other part until he felt movement and placed his ear against it and repeated giving the other a tracker.

"Now, listen here," He said pulling Andromeda up by her hair. "You are going to come back with me and be my wife. If you don't, than you will face death. You will give birth and raise my children and if you try to run away… well, they will have trackers that is so imbedded into them, it will be impossible to hide."

He then forced her out as Jania grabbed Han and followed. It was at that moment Jonash was coming home from his work.

"You," Bhumdi pointed to Jonash angrily. "I will like to let you know, I got my wife's controller and injected a tracking device into my twins. They will be born mine. If you go anywhere near her, I will get yours too." He then proceeded to take Andromeda back to his quarters.

"Jonash," Jaina called to him, holding Han to look innocent in all this. There was then the loud studded and thumps, all coined to Andromeda's abused. "We have to go."

It was then, Skuld's words rang. _'Twins born to a Nabooian Mother, and betrayed by their father before birth. Your son's destiny is bounded to theirs.'_


End file.
